Un coeur, deux âmes, trois corps Hurt
by Gwen.SG
Summary: La vie de Ginny ne tient qu'à une prophétie... Des mots qui décideront de son avenir mais pourra-t-elle vivre sa vie malgré tout? GWDM/GWSS HPHG
1. Prologue

**_Une âme, deux cœurs, trois être- Hurt._**

**_Coucou les gens! Ici l'auteur de cette petite chose inutile! Je me présente Gwen, fan inconditionnelle de Severus Rogue (que je ne peux m'empêcher de nommer Snape), de Hermione Granger, de Draco Malfoy et de Ginny Weasley. Je suis actuellement en rééditage de tous les chapitres puisque j'ai décidéd'intégrer une chanson à l'histoire Hurt de Christina Aguilera._**

**_Bonne lecture et passez voir ausland!_**

* * *

><p><em>Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face<em>  
><em> You told me how proud you were but I walked away<em>  
><em> If only I knew what I know today<em>

_ I would hold you in my arms_  
><em> I would take the pain away<em>  
><em> Thank you for all you've done<em>  
><em> Forgive all your mistakes<em>  
><em> There's nothing I wouldn't do<em>  
><em> To hear your voice again<em>  
><em> Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there<em>

_ I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
><em> And I've hurt myself by hurting you<em>  
><em> Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit<em>  
><em> Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss<em>  
><em> You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this<em>

_ Would you tell me I was wrong?_  
><em> Would you help me understand?<em>  
><em> Are you looking down upon me?<em>  
><em> Are you proud of who I am?<em>  
><em> There's nothing I wouldn't do<em>  
><em> To have just one more chance<em>  
><em> To look into your eyes and see you looking back<em>

_ I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
><em> And I've hurt myself<em>  
><em> If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that<em>  
><em> I've missed you since you've been away<em>

_ Oh, it's dangerous_  
><em> It's so out of line to try to turn back time<em>

_ I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
><em> And I've hurt myself<em>

_ By hurting you_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Il entendait des pas sur la neige fraîche. La nuit était froide ici, à Godric's Hollow. Mais le son de ses pas lui réchauffa le coeur. Tournant la tête il l'aperçut, elle, sa femme vêtue d'une veste en cuir noir et d'un jean usé. Ses yeux n'arrivaient à se fixer nul art et ses mains trituraient sa pauvre chevelure. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais surtout désespérée. En quelques enjambées il la rejoignit. Elle était ravissante avec ses longs cheveux couleur de feu, ses yeux bruns et ses lèvres fines. Lui, pensait ne pas la mériter avec ses longs cheveux poivres et sels, ses yeux noirs et ses vingt ans de plus.

Il l'aimait tant! Elle, sa perle, son trésor qu'il gardait jalousement, celle qu'il avait protégé et qui avait daigné lui accorder sa main. Elle qui avait vécu tant d'horreurs! Elle qui avait survécu à ce dont on ne doit pas survivre dans la douleur et la peur. Il avait échoué et elle lui avait pardonné son erreur. Ne restait plus qu'à oublier son passé qu'il haïssait tant. D'avoir vu _ses _bras enserrer les bras de _sa_ femme était trop.

Interrompant ses pensées elle lui annonça :

« Severus, je suis enceinte. »

Il se figea et la fixa, dérouté tandis qu'elle commençait à sangloter. Qui aurait pu croire que Ginny Weasley se serait mariée à Severus Snape, son maître de potions de vingt ans son aîné ? Personne surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus de vrais amis. Ils avaient tous critiqué son choix et rejeté ses invitations. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble mais déjà, ils étaient sûrs de leurs choix. S'ils avaient su à quel point la vie allait être dure pour eux.

Tant de peine les avait jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la perte d'un être cher, une âme pure qui leur avait été arrachée avant d'être souillée puis effacée. Et cet être, il l'avait aimé comme son propre enfant avant de le rejeter par jalousie... Il se sentait si ... Coupable!

« Tu es … enceinte ? »Balbutia Severus, incrédule. « Depuis combien de temps ? » Continua-t-il pour chasser le doute qui le prenait.

« Depuis trois mois et demis » dit-elle en pleurant. « Severus, je… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage de son mari. Il avait revêtu le masque de glace du fameux Severus Snape, le plus terrifiant professeur de potions qu'ait connu Poudlard. Elle savait qu'il état blessé par cette nouvelle. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs et elle en avait tant souffert! Et juste au moment où tout s'arrangeait, voilà que son passé lui rappelait que sa vie aurait du se finir bien plus tot. Le karma se vengeait! Cette vie qui grandissait dans son corps n'était que le terrible reflet de cette sombre époque, celle où tout lui semblait acquis. En effet elle comprenait qu'il n'apprécie pas le souvenir de sa relation avec un autre. Elle tenta de lui parler mais ses prunelles d'un noir ténébreux lui intimèrent de se taire.

"Sev..."

"Non, tais-toi. Je dois réfléchir!"

D'un geste désinvolte il transplana, la laissant seule et terrifiée, la nuit de Noël, sur la place de Godric's Hollow. Elle n'avait qu'une peur, c'était que son passé ait encore une fois brisé sa vie. S'il avait besoin de réfléchir cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas cet enfant. Elle ne pourrait le laisser. Pas lui. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de son ancien amant, mort depuis trois mois et dix jours. Cela les séparerait, elle le savait.

Elle invoqua du papier et un stylo et y nota une courte lettre adressée à un certain Draco Malfoy. Elle sombrait décidément dans la folie!

« Dray,

Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, ne m'en veux pas. Dis à Ron que je l'aime, que je suis navrée et pardonne tout à Severus, si tu pouvais lui dire ou alors transmet lui qu'il est toute ma vie et que je suis désolée.

On se revoie donc bientôt, pardonnes-moi de trahir ma promesse mais ce n'est plus une vie, c'est une torture, je t'aime.

Ginny »

Elle mit la lettre dans sa poche et, se rendant au bord d'une nationale moldue et, violemment, se jeta sous les roues d'une voiture, tentant ainsi de rejoindre la Mort qui l'avait frôlée si souvent.

"Adieu Severus..." murmura-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Coucou! New chapter réédité pour la 2nde fois, désolée c'est plus fort que moi je suis perfectionniste.**_

_**Aucun personnage n'est à moi, le monde d'HP appartient à J.K Rowling, merci à elle!**_

_**Passez voir ausland et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><em>Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 : Le masque.<em>

Dix ans plus tôt, Poudlard.

Ginny courait, elle était en retard pour le cours de potions et cet abruti de Snape allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Derrière elle, Colin Crivey avait le souffle erratique d'avoir tant couru. Pas athlétique celui-là!

« Ginny ! Attends-moi ! » Criait-il désespérément.

« Pas le temps » Rétorqua-t-elle. a vrai dire elle n'en avait rien à faire de si il se faisait coller. Avec Snape c'était en amour comme à la guerre, tout les coups étaient permis pour être sains et saufs. Elle savait qu'elle le distançait et ainsi, se sauvait.

Maudit réveil! Il pourrait au moins marcher! Elle ne savait pas l'excuse de Colin mais elle avait intérêt à être valable!

Elle déboula en salle de potion pile avant que tout le monde ne soit assis et ainsi le professeur de potion n'eut pas le loisir de l'attaquer pour retard ce dont il ne se priva pas avec Colin, l'insupportable imbécile de Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour lui il devait leur enseigner de quoi passer les BUSES de l'année prochaine avec succès et il ne permettrait pas à Crivey de gâcher son taux de réussite.

« Crivey, vous ai-je déjà dit que je ne TOLERAIS pas les retards ? » Snape avait l'air de mauvaise humeur c'est à dire exécrable.

« Excusez-moi, professeur… Je... Je » Bégaya-t-il, apeuré.

« Taisez-vous, Crivey, je me fiche de vos raisons!» l'interrompît-il. « Et ouvrez vos livres pages trois cent deux. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les antidotes. »

Ginny fixait son professeur, hébétée. Il semblait fatigué et il ne se déplaçait pas avec son habituelle vivacité. Sa voix mielleuse ne déblatérait pas d'horribles sarcasmes, en bref, ce n'était pas le vrai Snape en face d'eux. Il tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Son sublime regard noir, ses yeux comme un gouffre profond la fascinaient.

« Miss Weasley je sais que vous me vouez un culte mais cessez de me fixer ainsi, je me sens espionné ! » lança-t-il, moqueur.

Pas de doute possible, c'était bien ce salopard de Mangemort qui l'avait rembarrée à l'instant. Elle fixa son manuel en songeant à Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'homme qu'elle « aimait » depuis toujours. Il y a quelques mois, il lui avait proposé, à elle comme à 25 autres personnes, de participer à un groupe de défense appelé l'Armée de Dumbledore. Bien évidemment elle avait accepté. Mais depuis un certain temps elle était rongée par la "jalousie".

Cho, la belle Serdaigle était amoureuse d'Harry et cela lui faisait de l'ombre à elle, la petite Ginny Weasley, sœur du meilleur amie du Garçon qui avait survécu.

Elle entendit des rires et retomba sur terre brutalement. Snape la fixait, méprisant et les autres riaient car elle avait regardé son professeur trop longtemps et celui-ci venait apparemment de lui lancer une remarque cinglante. Elle rougit et reporta son attention sur le paragraphe concernant le bézoard. Quoi? Elle n'avait même plus le droit de penser? L'heure allait être longue, très longue.

La cloche sonna enfin et elle put enfin sortir de cette salle de classe démoniaque tout en maudissant cet abruti de professeur Snape. Toute occupée à le maudire elle ne vit pas Draco Malfoy et elle le heurta sans ménagement. Ses affaires à elle tombèrent au sol et elle se rua en avant pour les récupérer le faisant ainsi tomber en arrière. Elle rougit et lui murmura de vagues excuses. Elle ne connaissait pas cet abruti de "prince de Serpentard".

« Fais attention Weasley » commença le Serpentard en se relevant. « Tes livres sont tellement vieux qu'une chute pourrait les détruire. Et je ne voudrais pas ruiner ta famille plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

Elle le fixa, hébétée, elle n'en avait pas fait exprès, elle avait juste été maladroite. Et lui l'insultait, insultait sa famille. Pourquoi? Mais Ron lui avait parlé de ce Sang-pur qui se croyait supérieur à eux sous prétexte qu'il était riche et elle le connaissait plutôt bien grâce à ses amis. Mais il ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois, en première année, dans la boutique Fleury et Bott. Inconsciente du caractère du jeune homme, Ginny l'ignora et s'éloigna pensant ainsi être sauvée. ce n'était apparemment pas du goût de6 Draco qui la suivit pour s'amuser.

« Tu crois aller où comme ça, Weasley ? » L'interpella-t-il. « Pleurer auprès de ton médiocre frère et son Balafré ? Demander conseil à leur Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir tes amis? Comment ça, tu n'en a pas? Alors va pleurer devant Dumbledore comme la pitoyable Gryffondor que tu es. »

La jeune fille se retourna, apparemment furieuse qu'il insulte tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, ses amis, sa famille et même, sa Maison, son second foyer. Glaciale elle lui lança :

« Et toi Draco ? Où vas-tu pleurer quand ça va pas ? Dans les jupes de ton sale Mangemort de père ? Où dans celle de ta mère ? A moins qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille de toi, ce que je pourrais comprendre, qui veut d'une fouine puante? »

Il la fixa, et se rua sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur du cachot. Sa baguette était pointée sur sa gorge et leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils furent d'un coup étrangement conscient de la présence de l'autre, les lèvres de Malfoy à quelques centimètres de celle de la jeune fille. Cependant les yeux bleus-acier de l'apprenti Mangemort étaient loin d'être amicaux et ses lèvres se pinçaient à cause de la violence qu'il contenait. Ainsi il était étrangement beau. Le cœur de Ginny battait frénétiquement de peur. Ou y avait-il autre chose?

Elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise et se gifla mentalement de penser à un futur Mangemort comme cela. Elle reprit son masque de glace et le fixa, impérieuse.

« Alors quand appelleras-tu ton frangin pour qu'il vienne te secourir ? A moins que tu aies peur que la Belette ne sa blesse, doué comme il est. Ou peut-être attend tu le demeuré? Dis moi Weasley, auquel de ses abrutis confierais-tu ta misérable vie? » Rit-il.

« Lâche-la, Draco ! » Lança la voix froide du Maître de Potions. « Elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu sois renvoyé alors range ta baguette et laisse la aller pleurer dans les toilettes parce que tu la terrifies. Lâche-la. Monsieur Malfoy ? Lâchez-la MAINTENANT ! »

Les doigts du jeune homme cessèrent d'enserrer sa gorge et celui-ci fit demi-tour pour rentrer en classe. Sa pauvre victime se laissa glisser le long du mur sous le regard froid de Snape. Elle suffoquait et sa gorge la faisait souffrir... Elle aurait une marque.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, je vous prierai d'aller mourir ailleurs que dans mon cachot je souhaite continuer à enseigner en paix sans que l'on m'accuse d'assassiner mes pauvres élèves! » Ironisa-t-il.

Elle se leva péniblement, lui lança un regard haineux et se dirigea vers la salle de Métamorphoses. Elle était encore en retard, McGonall allait la tuer. Et la journée continua lentement alors qu'elle s'était retranchée dans sa bulle d'idée noire où Harry et Cho vivaient heureux et où Malfoy la traitait comme une moins que rien. Une vie qui la répugnait. Elle ne voulait pas songer à son futur. Dans son esprit il était plein de secrets, de trahisons et de déceptions. Elle en avait peur.

A la fin des cours elle se rendit à la réunion de l'AD dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry y était ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville. Ces deux derniers parlaient dans un coin tandis que les autres convergeaient vers elle. Elle vit Hermione ouvrir de grands yeux ronds alors que les autres ne virent rien. Cependant celle-ci n'était pas réputée pour sa discrétion elle s'écria donc :

« Ginny, mais qu'as-tu donc fais à ton cou ? »

« De quoi parles-tu Hermione ? » Demanda Ginny, mal à l'aise et parfaitement consciente du regard des garçons sur sa gorge. Elle grimaça intérieurement, elle avait espéré que le bleu n'apparaisse que le lendemain, pendant les vacances et qu'elle aurait pu le cacher... Zut!

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu as un bleu sur toute la largeur de ton cou comme si quelqu'un t'avait étranglée ! Tu veux nous en parler? Ron peut aller régler son compte à l'ordure qui t'as fait ça. » Continua son amie, paniquée.

Ginny baissa les yeux, honteuse tandis que Ron était au bord de l'explosion tant son instinct protecteur était fort. Harry fixait la jeune fille avec ses magnifiques yeux verts qui la faisaient fondre. Neville et Luna était venu voir la raison de ce remue-ménage et glapirent en voyant l'état de leur amie. Une marque d'un bleu-violet profond barrait hideusement sa gorge.

« Ginny » lui demanda Harry, tendrement. « Qui t'as fait ça ? Ton petit-ami? Un Serpentard? »

Elle déglutit difficilement tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, d'humiliation et surtout d'impuissance car, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle ne voulait pas envenimer la situation en impliquant une autre personne. Elle garda le silence jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent et que la réunion commence même si elle sentait leurs regards inquiets brûler sa peau. Ils ne purent lui reparler pendant la séance.

Ce jour-là, le cours était destiné aux sortilèges de défense car Harry n'avait pas voulu leur apprendre les Patronus avant Noël. Maîtrisant (presque) tous le sortilège, la séance se passa sans heurt. Mais Ginny avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle passa son temps, assise, à regarder les autres. Elle voyait bien qu'Harry prêtait plus d'attention à Cho qu'aux autres et cela lui faisait mal. Mal de constater qu'elle n'était encore que la jeune sœur de son meilleur ami. Mal de constater que cela gâcherait tout… Mal de savoir que cette histoire morte-née lui nuirait beaucoup.

Le Survivant annonça la fin de la séance, leur souhaita de bonnes vacances et les congédia tous. Ginny avait décidé de lui parler et resta donc derrière la porte. Elle entendit la voix de Cho ponctuée de reniflement et celle d'Harry, apaisante. Cela allait être dur de les séparer... La belle Serdaigle pleurait encore pour le pauvre Cédric Diggory, le garçon qui était mort pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année dernière aux côtés d'Harry, de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cho avait été sa petite amie et Harry son ami. Les deux souffraient de sa perte et c'était leur seul point commun.

La jeune fille regarda dans la Salle sur Demande et se figea, son cœur se délitant lentement. Harry, son tendre Harry, l'homme qu'elle "aimait" avait posé ses tendres lèvres sur celles de la belle chinoise et elles dansaient lentement les unes contre les autres. Plus durs de les faires rompre que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

La rage la rongeait ou plutôt la consumait. Elle ne voyait plus qu'eux, noyée dans son océan de douleur et de peur. Eux et leur baiser qui l'avait pétrifiée. Elle était emprisonnée dans un cocon de glace, le regard braqué sur Harry. Elle sentait une douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours "aimé" Harry mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho. Heureusement pour sa rivale elle était figée car sinon elle l'aurait tuée. Mais cet idiot d'Harry allait tout faire rater, tout! Il la condamnait, l'enterrait...

Elle ressassait les manières de mettre fin à cette aventure contre-nature quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna sur le visage inquiet d'Hermione qui se mua en terreur quand elle vit le visage de son amie. Celui-ci était strié de larmes et ses yeux appelaient à l'aide. Ginny savait qu'Hermione pour l'aider devrait demander à Harry et elle ne le voulait pas, plus jamais cet imbécile ne mettrait le bazar dans sa vie. Elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour détourner les soupçons, quelqu'un de faible...

La Née-moldue regarda dans la Salle sur Demande où Harry et Cho se tenait la main puis elle revint auprès de Ginny. Sauf que la jeune sorcière s'était enfuie en courant, son cœur en morceaux peinant à suivre le mouvement. Elle descendit là où personne ne la trouverait, dans les cachots. Elle trouva refuge derrière une imposante statue et, cachée, elle pleura de tout son soûl. Retour à la peur… Cela avait été trop beau, trop bref. Retour dans les abysses de son âme. Elle le savait, elle était froncièrement mauvaise mais là Harry la jetait au loups.

Elle s'était toujours fait de grands films dans lesquels Harry et elle se mariaient et avaient beaucoup d'enfants… Mais elle avait "l'étrange sentiment qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée", ça c'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Hermione. La vérité était qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée, elle avait tant besoin de lui pour la protéger d'elle même! Peu importe le nombre de déception qu'elle subissait elle s'accrochait à ces idées, ses projets qu'elle se forçait d'accepter. Elle tentait de se duper elle-même car elle ne pouvait pas assumer qui elle était.

« Cela doit changer ! « Pensa-t-elle avec colère et désespoir. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de me blesser toute seule ! Je dois me battre contre ces sentiments qui me tuent, les éloigner, les étouffer ! »

Et c'est décidée qu'elle quitta sa cachette tombant ainsi face à face avec Malfoy. Il avait le regard las et la mine renfrognée. Il fut surpris quand elle sortit de derrière la statue qui représentait Salazar Serpentard, les yeux rouges et gonflés, et il y eut un sourire en voyant sa gorge bleue. Elle ne le remarqua pas, trop perdue dans ses pensées, ses pas la menant vers son dortoir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Weasley ? » L'interpella-t-il et elle sursauta. « Tu veux que je te tue ? Tu regrettes que Snape soit intervenu ce matin ? On aurait pu rire. J'ai été agréablement surpris, ton frère n'est pas encore venu me tuer. Comment cela se fait-il? Tu t'es montrée courageuse pour une fois? Tu as caché ta marque? » n'importe quel ami de Draco aurait compris qu'il cherchait à réveiller la Lionne en elle, celle qui la rendait si populaire. Il ne l'avait jamais vue et ce matin elle s'était comportée comme une simple _Pouffsouffle._

« Merci Malfoy, je ne suis pas sado-maso contrairement à toi. » Rétorqua la jeune fille, piquée au vif.

« Ta gueule, Weasley ! Tes tentatives pour te défendre son pitoyable, j'avais entendu sur toi des choses plus glorieuses.» Aboya l'arrogant adolescent.

Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui pour se rendre aux dortoirs quand il l'attrapa par la main et la retourna vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, le froid de l'Arctique d'un bleu acier contre la chaleur du Sahara d'un marron pur. La haine contre l'amour. Et ils se figèrent tous deux, brûlés par ce contact avec l'extrême opposé. Ginny se perdit dans son âme si semblable à la siennne, une abysse dominée par un masque et avait frissoné. Si différents en surfaces et si semblables à l'intérieur. Le truc c'était que Draco était plus naturel qu'elle, son masque devait être moins lourds à porter.

« Oui, Malfoy ? » Lui demanda Ginny, glaciale.

« Fais gaffe à toi, Weasley, les couloirs ne sont pas sûrs. » Répondit Draco, calme et assuré.

« Je m'en sors avec toi alors je peux survivre à tout ! » Si il avait su comme elle avait tort…

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient dans le dortoir, inquiets. Elle arriva les yeux rouges et la gorge bleue-noire, traînant des pieds, l'air brisée. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle mais elle les snoba, allant dans le dortoir et se recroquevillant dans son lit, seule avec sa douleur. Elle avait failli. Elle était faible. Elle avait vu Harry et Cho, son pire cauchemar et avait presque senti Malfoy éprouver de la sympathie. Mais elle se sentait tellement mal !

Harry la blessait, Ron l'irritait, Hermione l'exaspérait, Cho la révulsait, Draco la terrifiait, Snape l'effrayait, Crivey l'ennuyait. Personne ne lui était agréable en ce moment. Elle se sentait seule dans son monde. Elle avait beau être la belle Ginny Weasley, la populaire et appréciée Ginny Weasley, la Lionne de Gryffondor, à cet instant elle voulait disparaître ou prendre la place de Cho. Harry sortait avec alors qu'elle était haïe, un drôle de risque à prendre dans sa position. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne disait cela que par "jalousie" car elle appréciait sa rivale. Avant. Plus maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant.

Elle soupira, se releva et alla dans la salle commune, elle leur devait des explications. Le Trio d'Or s'y trouvait. Ils tournèrent la tête à son entrée mais elle fit bien attention de ne pas croiser leurs regards. Elle avait honte. Honte de faire face à Harry, honte de la couleur de sa gorge, honte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers eux. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son voisin. Celui-ci pouvait sûrement y voir de la peur et de la douleur.

Ses iris brillaient tellement! On aurait dit deux émeraudes brillantes de mille feux, taillées comme des amandes. Aux bords de la pupille l'iris était d'un vert vaseux et à l'extérieur d'un vert pomme étourdissant. Le diable aurait vendu son âme pour de tels yeux et Ginny s'y noya pendant une ou deux minutes. Apparences...

Harry quand à lui la détaillait, soucieux. Elle avait grandi et maigrit. Elle était d'une pâleur maladive, ses longs cheveux d'ordinaires d'un roux flamboyant ternissaient à vue d'œil et ses yeux noisettes étaient rouge à force d'avoir pleuré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Hermione lui avait parlé de problèmes « intimes » dont il ne devait pas avoir connaissance. Il voulait l'aider mais devait se limiter à la soutenir. Les filles étaient si compliquées!

Ils avaient tous gardé le silence car ils étaient tous gênés à commencer par Ginny et Hermione. Ron songeait à Voldemort et les embrouilles qui s'imposaient avec lui. Harry pensait surtout à son baiser avec Cho et à sa « petite sœur » qui avaient apparemment de gros problèmes.

« Ginny… » Commença-t-il, doucement. « Je sais que je ne suis pas ton confident habituel mais je voudrais que tu me parles de tes problèmes, je … je veux t'aider parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu mérites d'être heureuse. Alors si tu as quoi que ce soit à me dire, n'hésite pas, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu es comme une sœur pour moi. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il vit les yeux de la jeune fille se remplir de larmes et il entendit un hoquet de surprise. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait terrifiée. Elle lui désigna Ginny et il vit dans quel état elle se trouvait. Les yeux emplis de larmes, le teint pâle, les dents serrées, elle encaissait un coup mais lui ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l'avoir blessée dans ses paroles. Il s'était proposé pour l'aider et vu son air choqué il avait dit une bêtise. Mais son expression avait quelque chose d'exagéré comme si elle simulait la tristesse. Bizarre.

Ginny, elle, était lasse de tenter de porter son masque. Mais personne ne devait savoir. Personne. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était, honte de l'animal qui grognait de plaisir quand elle repensait à ce matin là, dans les cachots, honte de ce qu'elle dissimulait. Si un jour quelqu'un l'apprenait, elle serait reniée, chassée de chez elle, de chez les siens au nom d'un accord tacite. Mais ce soir le masque était trop lourd, sa couverture allait sauter si jamais cet abruti de Harry se mettait en couple avec sa Cho. Elle n'y échapperait pas. Les yeux trop perspicaces d'Hermione la mettrait à jour et elle perdrait sa meilleure amie puis le soutien de Ron et enfin la gentillesse d'Harry.

Elle secoua la tête, embêtée. Il fallait qu'elle se conduise comme une adolescente trahie par le garçon dont elle se persuadait qu'elle l'aimait. Car jamais Ginny n'avait vraiment aimé Harry Potter. Chaque attention, chaque scène de jalousie, chaque regard était calculé par l'esprit trop mature d'une sorcière de 14 ans. Une couverture bien utile pour masquer son secret, ce terrible monstre qui la faisait trahir les siens. Elle se haïssait autant qu'elle haïssait les autres pour être si étroits d'esprits ! Et _ils _lui manquaient tant! Son âme et son coeur étaient en morceaux.

« Ginny ? » Demanda Harry, méfiant et inquiet.

« Excuse-moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ? » Lui répondit la jeune sang et or en ravalant ses fausses larmes.

Elle reprit le contact visuel avec le jeune homme et celui-ci nota ses yeux secs et son air coupable.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait raison. Elle abritait un secret inavouable bien trop évident. Le masque se craquelait souvent mais heureusement pour elle personne ne le voyait. Cela arrivait souvent le lundi matin quand elle ne _l_'avait pas vu de tout le week-end ou encore quand il la prenait par surprise, quand elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Et au lieu de se laisser aller à ses pulsions envers Lui elle faisait semblant d'aimer Harry pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aimer celui qu'elle désirait ? Au nom de son éducation? Foutaises!

« Que se passe-t-il Ginny ? » Reprit le Survivant, inconscient du déchirement dans le cœur de la jeune fille mais de plus en plus inquiet.

« Rien » Rétorqua Ginny avec humeur.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi ! » Lâcha Hermione pensant l'aider. Si elle savait combien elle se trompait…

"La gourde!" Hurla Ginny dans son esprit. Elle l'enfonçait!

« Ginny ? » S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

Pour paraître naturelle elle pensa à sa réaction si Lui l'apprenait. Elle rougit violemment et la fusilla du regard, évitant absolument celui de Potter et finalement, s'enfuit de la salle vers les salle commune. Elle imaginait la réaction d'un ado moyen, calculant tout, ne laissant rien au hasard. Caractère de Serpentard.

Elle était Ginny Weasley, elle avait quatorze ans, de longs cheveux roux flamboyants, des yeux de biches noisette, une peau d'albâtre et un charme fou. Elle était belle, certes mais aussi très intelligente (pas autant qu'Hermione mais quand même). Elle était à Gryffondor avec ses deux meilleurs amis et son frère. Elle était populaire. Mais son cœur était noir comme l'ébène depuis maintenant quatre ans. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Et encore plus depuis le mois de Septembre. Elle l'avait vu et depuis tout avait changé. Elle avait voulu aller à Serpentard tant elle se sentait proche de leur mentalité. Elle devenait folle à Gryffondor, tous les jours elle devait mentir aux autres et à elle-même, tenter de se convaincre qu'elle aimait Harry Potter alors qu'elle en était venue à le haïr. Parce que lui n'avait pas de démon voués à une passion amoureuse morte-née.

Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait voué son cœur au ténébreux Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était pas lui qui portait l'avenir du monde sorcier mais elle!


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Moi c'est Gwen l'auteur ^^ (oui on ne met pas de E ) . On m'a demandé de faire un commentaire d'auteur alors voilà :D . Je vais commencer par rappeler qu'aucun élément de ma story n'est mien sinon le déroulement, les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. **

**Voilà sinon je vais un peu de pub pour les anglophones passez voir ausland ^^ c'est un écrivain de talent et c'est ma cousine, vous ne serez pas déçus. Malheureusement pour nous pauvres francophiles ses histoires sont écrites en anglais Américain. Sa nouvelle story: The Truth of 1995 est absolument géniale :D.  
><strong>

**Si vous aimez Severus Snape allez lire Quand la lionne se bat (When a Lioness Fights) la traduction d'une fiction écrite d'une main de maître et traduite en français pour nous, pauvres lecteurs anglophobes. **

**On m'a demandé « Pourquoi utiliser certains noms anglais ? » Alors je réponds, je lis souvent en anglais, je regarde en anglais les noms anglais sont devenus pour moi automatiques. De plus je préfère de loin S. Snape à S. Rogue c'est plus fluide (délire de l'auteur ^^ *va se cacher*) c'est plus classieux , Rogue c'est "la chauve souris des cachots" ou "le bâtard graisseux" mon Snape est un homme blessé par la vie, amer, il n'es pas vulgaire ni là que pour embêter le Survivant (que je n'aime pas beaucoup).**

**Je n'aime pas Ron, je n'aime pas les Weasley en général exception faite pour Ginny et Fred. Je ne supporte pas les personnages parfaits et je suis une bien mauvaise écrivain mais ça me défoule. Soyez indulgents. Je suis contre les préjugés portés sur Draco et Severus, rappelez vous, l'histoire est racontée par Harry qui les hait! Leurs défauts sont donc exagérés!**

* * *

><p><em>If only I knew what I know today...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2 : L'amour est un jeu qu'on joue à deux.<em>

Harry fixait Ginny. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas être amoureuse de lui… Si ? Il se considérait comme un frère pour elle. Elle était la jeune sœur de son meilleur ami, la meilleure amie d'Hermione mais certainement pas la sienne ! Elle était une simple amie, au maximum une petite sœur encombrante et maintenant Hermione lui annonçait que Ginny Weasley l'aimait. Quelle mauvaise blague! Elle allait forcément se mettre à rire... Non? Bien sûr que si! Il le fallait parce que si c'était vrai il allait la blesser...

Cependant quelque chose l'embêtait. Ginny avait d'abord parut choquée, outrée et distante puis il avait vu son regard se voiler, devenir calculateur et enfin elle avait montré de la honte. Toutes ces émotions s'étaient succédées rapidement. Il n'y était pas sensé y avoir du calcul dans la révélation d'un amour. Il avait toujours été perspicace, bien moins qu'Hermione mais assez pour penser que la jeune fille leur mentait tous. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait Ginny, désolée puis vers Ron qui avait visiblement envie de le frapper et fixait Ginny avec toute la tendresse du monde. Aucun ne semblait aussi suspicieux que lui. Bizarre...

Il réfléchit et décréta qu'il avait imaginé la dangereuse lueur calculatrice qui avait pulsé dans ses beaux yeux bruns n'était que le fruit de son imagination vu qu'il avait été le seul à l'avoir vue. Il adressa à la sang et or un sourire encourageant mais elle ne sembla pas le voir parce qu'aussitôt elle se rua dans son dortoir en hurlant de rage et de douleur. Enfin de l'avis de Harry cela ressemblait à de la douleur. Aux yeux des autres cela aurait eu l'air d'un égorgement de porc, c'était un son horriblement ridicule. Heureusement la salle Commune était déserte, les autres étaient partis se coucher depuis longtemps.

Hermione soupira et fixa longuement les deux garçons. Ron grogna puis monta dans le dortoir. Harry ne répondit pas à la question silencieuse. Hermione soupira, le fusilla du regard mais il resta enfermé dans son mutisme. Il ne souhaitait pas parler de ses doutes concernant la sincerité des sentiments de Ginny et de son sentiment de culpabilité.

Parce que oui, il se sentait coupable. Coupable de n'avoir rien vu venir, coupable de blesser la pauvre jeune fille parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait vu car il avait entendu des bruits de course dans le couloir et que Hermione le lui avait dit. Il avait pensé à … Rien du tout, il n'avait pas compris le geste de la jeune Gryffondor sur le moment mais si elle l'aimait vraiment alors tout était clair, limpide même. Elle l'avait vu embrasser Cho.

Cho, la belle Serdaigle. Elle lui plaisait avec ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants comme la soie, ses grands yeux bruns et son teint qui dévoilait si bien ses origines. En plus d'être belle elle était scandaleusement populaire, très intelligente et surtout elle était athlétique. Ils avaient une passion commune : le Quidditch. Dans leurs équipes respectives ils jouaient au même poste, celui de l'attrapeur. Elle avait définitivement tout pour elle.

Mais en ce moment il voyait bien que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien. Elle jouait moins bien qu'avant, était plus solitaire, elle stressait énormément et regrettait Cédric. Harry en venait presque à regretter son baiser avec elle tant il avait l'impression qu'elle tentait d'oublier son défunt petit-ami dans ses bras et tant il se sentait coupable de blesser la jeune soeur de son meilleur ami puis il était clair qu'il ne ressentait qu'une profonde affection pour elle, affection qui pourrait transformer leur relation en amitié mais rien de plus ! La pauvre Ginny qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'enticher de lui. Il devait absolument lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation avec elle en douceur. Elle avait l'air si fragile ! Si faible! Et cela depuis qu'il l'avait vue la première fois, depuis elle s'était constitué un masque de froideur, de force que tout le monde voyait comme son vrai visage, mais lui voyait dans ses yeux, lisait dans son âme. Et depuis quelques temps ça n'allait pas. Il le voyait. Fin août elle avit commencé à se renfermer et personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans risque. Sa passion pour lui était-elle née à ce moment là?

« Harry » Commença Hermione, soucieuse.

« Oui ? » Répondit l'interpellé, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Va voir Ron et fait lui comprendre que tu ne veux pas de Ginny coûte que coûte, moi je m'occupe de Ginny, elle va vraiment mal. Dès que tu le peux redescends ici, je serai là le plus tôt possible mais ma mission va être délicate, je vais devoir la convaincre qu'elle ne veut pas de toi tout en détruisant ses sentiments, en la rendant –si possible- plutôt heureuse sans toi. Elle ne sera jamais dupe ! »

Croyait-elle vraiment en sa tactique à deux-balles cinquante? "Ca ne marchera jamais!" pensa Harry.

« Hermione... » Murmura Harry.

« Ne dis rien Harry tu vas encore sortit une connerie que tu vas regretter au plus profond de toi. Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu l'aimes ! » Acheva son amie, méfiante.

« Non je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginevra Molly Weasley. » Annonça le jeune sorcier avec une grimace.

« C'est Molly son deuxième prénom ? » s'exclama Hermione. Mais en voyant le regard d'Harry elle reprit, choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Alors pourquoi m'as-tu regardée ainsi ? On aurait dit que tu me suppliais. »

"Dites moi qu'elle ne croit pas ce qu'elle dit, qu'elle va me laisser consoler Ginny.." Espéra le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'occuper de Ginny ? Ron va me tuer s'il pense que je représente une menace pour sa sœur et je tiens à la vie et il faut que je lui parle un jour ou l'autre et le plus tôt sera le mieux. » dit-il, évitant de faire remarquer à Hermione que son plan était stupide.

Elle le fixa avec condescendance et il baissa les yeux pour ne pas la voir. Il se sentait étrangement confus comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise. Hermione lui releva le menton et planta ses yeux bruns malheureusement bruns comme ceux de Ginny dans les siens. Il rougit et détourna le regard à cause du sentiment de culpabilité qui le prenait quand il pensait à sa jeune amie qui l'aimait apparemment depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle se confie à Hermione mais pas assez pour le lui dire.

« Mauvais choix semble-t-il ! » songea Harry avant de se rendre compte de l'insensibilité de ses pensées. La pauvre devait se sentir trahie par sa prétendue amie ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle voit Hermione ! Mais quand il releva les yeux son amie gravissait les escaliers des dortoirs des filles. Il l'appela mais elle ne se retourna pas et franchit le seuil du dortoir. Résigné, il monta dans celui des garçons en grommelant, Hermione courait au suicide.

Le dortoir était encore plus en bazar que d'habitude, sûrement l'oeuvre de Ron. La moquette pourpre était couverte de vêtements et de divers objets tels qu'un Scrutoscope et des yeux de scarabés. Les tentures des lits étaient déchirées et pendaient vaguement. Les murs habituellement si propres (la seule chose propre dans cette pièce) avaient subi une attaque de la part d'une mixture répugnante qu'il identifia comme de la fiente de chauve-souris liquide... Charmant. La malle de son ami était vide et la sienne, ouverte et renversée, répendait son contenu au sol.

Ron était allongé sur le lit, manifestement perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait le plafond, raide. Harry s'assit sur son lit et posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard courroucé et reprit son observation des gravures qui ornaient les murs de la pièce et dont la saleté colorait les délicates volutes. Il avait eu raison : raisonner et rassurer Ron n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Quoiqu'il dise il serait celui qui a blessé sa soeur envers qui il était si protecteur. Prenant son courage à demain il commença :

« Ron, il faut qu'on parle et puisque tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps dans la salle commune et bien… »

« Harry James Potter » le coupa un Ron visiblement pas intéressé par les ronds de jambes de son ami. « Ressens-tu quelque chose pour ma sœur ? Et ne mens pas pour être épargné ? »

« Non Ron je ne ressens rien pour ta sœur, elle est trop jeune et … » Répondit franchement le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu.

Il y eut un moment de blanc avant que Ron ne reprenne, contenant sa rage à grand-peine. D'accord ses excuses semblaient pitoyables mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être si fâché! Après tout il lui avait dit la vérité.

« C'est la seule excuse que tu trouve ? Elle est trop jeune ? On a un an de différence ! Ce que je te demande c'est si tu es am… am… amoureux de Ginny puisqu'apparemment tu n'es pas fichu de dire pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'aimer. Si tu l'es alors je ne pourrais rien faire à part tenter de vous séparer mais si elle a été blessée par ta faute et que tu ne l'aimes pas tu vas devoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle pour la consoler. Et dans les deux cas ne me considère plus comme ton ami avant qu'elle ne t'ait pardonné. »

« Ron, Hermione est avec Ginny, elle voulait que je vienne te voir plutôt que de la voir elle. »

« Mais ça va être encore pire pour les deux ! Si Hermione a blessé Ginny par ta faute, ce sera le coup de grâce, n'espère plus me parler ! » S'emporta le rouquin.

Il s'en alla, le dos droit et la démarche assurée. Une fois que son ami eut franchi la porte Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et jura. Il n'avait qu'embrasser Cho, sa presque petite amie et tout le monde lui en voulait ! Cela commençait doucement à l'exaspérer. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait et ce depuis toujours. On lui avait toujours dit "fais ci, fais ça" et maintenant il se faisait dicter sa vie par une gamine plus jeune que lui? Trop c'était trop, il se retenait de jeter tout contre les murs comme l'avait fait Ron.

Tout ça parce que l'insupportable Ginny Weasley l'avait espionné… mais pourtant il l'appréciait comme sa sœur. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il en voulait à une de ses amies qui avait pour seul tort de l'aimer alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour éviter qu'il ne le sache et il en était à dire qu'elle était insupportable !Et ce juste parce que Ron réagissait mal et que cela lui rappelait les Dursley. Exaspéré par sa propre bêtise il sortit et atterrit en pleine bataille entre Ron et Hermione.

« Comment toi, Hermione Granger as-tu put être assez _idiote_ pour penser que Ginny aurait besoin de te voir ? C'est pourtant toi l'experte en psychologie féminine ! » Hurla Ron apparemment fou de rage.

« Ron, je voulais juste qu'elle ne voit pas Harry… Je ne pensais pas... » Répondit l'interpellée, tête basse et la voix tremblante.

« Justement! c'est ça le problème! Tu ne penses qu'à toi et pas aux autres! Tu n'as pas considéré une minute que Ginny ait eu envie d'être seule ou au moins loin de toi! Tu es minable espèce de Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, tu ne sais rien!»

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi insultes-tu Hermione, Ron?» Demanda le Survivant.

«Demande à ta meilleure amie puisque tu te mets toujours de son côté! Tu ne considères pas que je l'insulte peut-être pour une bonne raison, non, j'agis toujours éxagérément...»

«Ron...»

Son meilleur ami lui tourna le dos et sortit de la salle commune, l'ignorant superbement tandis qu'Hermione se mit à pleurer. Harry descendit les dernières marches et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle sanglotait le nez enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

« Gin… Gin… Ginny s'est enfuie! Je suis allée la voir et elle a hurlé puis elle s'est enfuie et quand je suis revenue Ron m'a hurlé dessus et… »

Elle ne put continuer tant ses sanglots étaient forts. Harry se contenta donc de lui chuchoter que tout irait bien.

Mais tout n'irai PAS bien. Pas du tout. Pas le moins du monde.

Pas temps que lui Harry serait amoureux de Hermione Granger et que celle-ci serait obnubilée par Ginny et Ron, il le voyait bien l'intérêt qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Il soupira, là tout de suite il devait se concentrer sur elle. Pas sur lui et ses stupides sentiments.

Ce n'était pas Hermione Granger qui l'aimait. Cette évidence le frappa. Beaucoup de jeunes filles s'intéraissaient à ça célébrité mais seule Ginny l'aimait. Hermione elle se considérait comme une amie, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il plongea son visage dans la chevelure broussailleuse d'Hermione et huma son doux parfum.

* * *

><p>Hermione frémit. Elle avait crut entendre Harry la sentir mais elle avait dut rêver. Harry n'était pas un chien, il ne sentait pas les gens, non, c'était un être civilisé. Il pleurait sûrement. Elle resta contre lui le temps de se calmer puis elle se dégagea, inquiète.<p>

« Harry ! »

« Oui 'Mione ? » répondit celui-ci visiblement gêné. L'avait il sentit se raidir quand il avait commencé à pleurer contre elle. Ou était-il gêné d'avoir pleuré devant elle ? Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Il avait le droit de se sentir coupable, de souffrir tout comme elle le faisait et il ne devait pas se sentir gêné d'exprimer sa douleur.

« Tu sais Harry ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit de pleurer devant moi, tu n'es pas obligé de te contenir ou d'être gêné parce que tu t'en veux. Tu n'as même pas à t'en vouloir ! C'est moi qui dois m'en vouloir ! Si tu savais combien je me sens coupable ! Je l'ai encore plus blessée en allant la voir. Lorsqu'elle m'a apperçu elle a pâli comme la Mort et elle s'est enfuie en me hurlant "Traîtresse, tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien, tu crois faire le bien mais tu aggraves la situation!" et elle a réveillé tout le dortoir. »

Elle s'assit ou plutôt s'effondra sur le sofa de la salle commune étouffée par sa propre bêtise. Elle avait vendu Ginny et maintenant Ron et sa jeune sœur la haïssait ! Les relations humaines n'étaient définitivement pas une chose naturelle et ce n'était pas non plus enseigné dans les livres qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle soupira et posa son regard sur Harry. Il avait bien changé depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Il avait grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres, avait gagné des muscles et surtout avait perdu ses traits enfantins pour obtenir un visage fin et délicat. Ses yeux verts semblaient éteints derrière ses épaisses lunettes cassées. Ils avaient perdu leur éclat à la mort de Cédric. Ses épais cheveux noirs cachaient la cicatrice qui le rendait si célèbre.

« Ouais… Problèmatique » Grogna-t-il, les joues en feu. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait? »

« Je pensais qu'il serait bien qu'on aille voir Ginny tous les deux pour lui dire qu'on est désolés… » Commença la jeune sang et or mais elle s'interrompit et rougit… Elle avait étrangement apprécié de les désigner comme un « nous » sans compter Ron dedans…

Elle ne l'avait dit à personne même, à Ginny, surtout pas à Ginny, elle avait peur de la blesser (maintenant cela la tuerait) mais elle se devait d'assumer… Elle était folle d'Harry Potter… Et ce depuis qu'il l'avait soutenue quand Ron la haïssait en troisième année. Il avait été si gentil! Si tendre avec elle!

Ce n'était pas Cho qui aimait Harry … Ou en tout cas pas autant que elle, Hermione l'aimait. Cho appréciait Harry, rien de plus.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était ils partirent à la recherche de leur amie.

* * *

><p>Draco était blasé et ce depuis bien longtemps. Il avait était élevé avec la certitude qu'il était aux autres et que rien ne valait la pureté du sang. Alors depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre il avait fermé son esprit à la raison et son cœur aux sentiments et il posait sur les choses et les gens un regard froid et arrogant. Il était le simple résultat de son éducation.<p>

Les couloirs étaient déserts mais il était méfiant. Personne ne devait voir que le préfet de Serpentard prenait sa mission au sérieux. Il le faisait parce que son parrain le lui avait demandé. Son parrain, le célèbre Severus Snape, le terrifiant professeur de Potion l'avait retenu à la fin du cours pour lui demander d'honorer sa fonction de Préfet de la maison Serpentard puisque Pansy ne le faisait pas alors que les deux préfets de Gryffondor, ces abrutis de Weasley et Granger effectuaient leurs rondes tous les soirs. Depuis il veillait dans les cachots, tentant de cacher son « sérieux ».

Il n'était pas Draco Malfoy pour rien. Ce jeune homme représentait le parfait Serpentard : arrogant, beau, sportif et bien sûr intelligent. Il exposait son arrogance devant tous, protégé de la cruauté des autres par son appartenance à l'une des plus vieilles familles de Sang-pur ayant jamais existé. Toutes les jeunes femmes de sa maison fondaient devant ses cheveux blonds platine, son regard gris-bleu et sa fine silhouette musclée. Le jeune vert et argent jouait aussi au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas normal de le voir patrouiller à minuit dans les cachots.

Draco soupira, exaspéré et tourna dans le couloir de la salle de Potions. Soudain, il entendit un sanglot dans la classe. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte, et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, il la trouva en train de pleurer. Autour d'elle se trouvaient des bureaux renversés et des fioles brisées. Un chaudron fumait devant elle. Une odeur de pourriture emplissait la pièce. Cette odeur et cette étrange fumée violette lui rappelait quelque chose. Il s'approcha si silencieusement d'elle qu'elle ne le vit pas arriver. Il se positionna derrière elle et regarda son manuel.

Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'elle faisait… « Pourquoi ? » se demanda-t-il mais la réponse vint naturellement.

Il admirait en quelque sorte cette magnifique jeune femme même si elle était une Gryffondor. elle était loyale mais forte, gentille mais arrogante, belle mais naturelle. Il ne l'appréciait cependant pas le moins du monde mais cette mixture lui évoquait un danger potentiel. C'était pour ça qu'il la sauvait, se serinait-il. Oui, juste pour ça.

Parce que dans son monde il n'accepterait jamais d'être ne serait-ce que vaguement attiré par une Weasley. Alors être amoureux d'elle…

Sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque la jeune fille se retourna brusquement, envoyant valdinguer son chaudron, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Devant elle se tenait Draco Malfoy dans (presque) toute sa gloire. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur et son nez fin était plissé en signe de dégoût. Elle tenta d'avoir l'air fière mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait avoir les yeux et le nez rouges et, probablement, les traits tirés ce qui devait lui donner l'air d'une vieille femme grincheuse. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'arrogante jeune femme?

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix trahissant sa lassitude et sa tristesse mais suintante de mépris.

« Qu'est tu en train de faire Weasley ? De quelle sorte de potion peux-tu avoir tant besoin au point de violer le règlement et de voler dans les réserves de la classe ? » La questionna Draco, autant inquiet que furieux, de quelle droit se permettait-elle de le mépriser? Il ne se le permettait pas là tout de suite, lui le Sang-pur. Se croyait-elle supérieure, la Traîtresse à son sang?

Il tenta de lire le nom de l'infâme mixture mais elle avait saisi le manuel et l'avait caché derrière elle, apeurée. Il tenta de l'écarter mais elle tint bon. Il lui saisit alors les poignets et réussi à l'éloigner légèrement de la table mais ce qu'il y vit le figea de terreur.

Un peu de la solution était tombée sur le bureau de Snape et celui-ci commençait à pourrir, le bois périssant lentement. Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter à propos des effets de cette potion. Ginny Weasley venait de créer un redoutable Filtre d'Hadès, une potion qui avait pour principal effet de faire dépérir en accélérer tout ce qui l'ingérait. Depuis quand la précieuse fille de Arthur Weasley créait-elle de violents poisons ? Et surtout à qui les destinait-elle ? Il eut soudain peur pour lui puis se reprit : il se rappela que les elfes de maison contrôlaient toutes les boissons avec de puissants antipoisons. Il était hors de danger.

Il la prit par le bras et la tira vers la sortie, elle se débattit, hurla mais rien n'y fit, il continuait sa progression vers le second étage. Il devait absolument l'emmener chez Dumbledore pour qu'elle s'explique. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire de telles bêtises pour rien.

« C'est mieux pour elle que de plonger pour tentative de meurtre ! » songea Draco, peu convaincu par ses propres propos. Puis il s'arrêta et hoqueta de surprise. « Non je ne pense pas à ses intérêts mais aux miens si quelqu'un découvre que je le savait et que je n'ai rien fait je me ferais tuer sur place parce que quand Snape va voir sa classe il va avoir des envies de meurtre. Au moins pourra-t-elle avoir une bonne note pour une potion si compliquée réussie. »

Il rit de sa dernière réflexion. Elle se ficherait de ses notes quand elle serait morte ce qui arriverait bien vite si son prof de potion apprenait sa responsabilité dans la destruction de sa classe.

Mais son explication à propos de ses intérêts ne lui convenait pas du tout alors, pour passer sa mauvaise humeur, il se tourna vers elle.

« Par Merlin, explique Weasley pourquoi tu préparais un poison mortel ? « Aboya-t-il.

« Mais, pour tuer bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Coucou tout le monde! C'est encore moi!**_

_**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai eu de gros virus sur mon PC et un mal fou à récupérer les données. De plus j'étais en voyage de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique chez ma cousine. Elle est parfaite. si vous parlez anglais passez voir ausland. Ses stories sont plus magnifiques les unes que les autres!**_

_**I miss you my BER :'(  
><strong>_

_**Autre conseil: lisez Défaillance Temporelle, j'adore l'histoire mais attention RATING M!**_

_**Gros bisous :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette story provient de mon cerveau détraqué.**_

* * *

><p><em>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : L'assassin assassiné.<strong>_

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referme, ressemblant soudain à un gros poisson hors de l'eau. Il avait eu le souffle coupé par cette déclaration de la jeune Gryffondor. Il avait entendu parler d'une jeune femme combattive, amicale et loyale et il avait devant lui un exemple d'abandon total de ses principes et de folie. Elle lui rappelait vaguement sa tante, Bellatrix. Rien qu'à l'évocation de cette « femme », il frémit. Il était effrayé par elle, il la haïssait. Elle lui écrivait pour « connaître son futur coéquipier dans sa lutte contre la malédiction moldue aux côtés de Voldemort ». Lui ! Draco Malfoy, certes un Sang-pur mais aussi un lâche ! Elle, la Mangemorte, ex bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait comme coéquipier !

Il la fixa et tenta de l'analyser. Elle avait l'air calme. De plus les intonations soignées de Ginny montraient clairement qu'elle choisissait ses mots avec soin pour qu'il comprenne à quel point elle était sérieuse. Il resta ainsi, dérouté et effrayé pendant plusieurs minutes pendant qu'elle le dévisageait avec dignité.

« Mais… Euh… tuer ? Là ? Tout de suite mais, mais pourquoi ? Et surtout qui ? » Bégaya-t-il, incompréhensible et incompréhensif.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser la fière Ginny Weasley au meurtre ? Elle avait tout pour elle et les trois quarts de l'école était à ses pieds, le quart restant – les Serpentards- l'admiraient secrètement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit malheureuse ou qu'elle s'abaisse au meurtre, la moitié de Poudlard tuerait pour elle. Elle avait même un petit ami. Dean Thomas, un vulgaire Gryffondor plus que banal qui était de la même année que lui mais qui, si elle le lui demandait, la défendrait contre tout. Mais une étincelle brilla tout à coup dans son esprit inquiet. Et si c'était elle qu'elle voulait tuer ? Il la savait malheureuse, cela se voyait sur son visage marqué par ses larmes.

« Weasley, dis moi que tu ne vas pas te tuer… » Supposa-t-il, méfiant.

« Un problème avec le suicide, Malfoy ? » Lui demanda Ginny, parfaitement glaciale. « Et même si c'est le cas, je te demanderais de me foutre la paix ! Toi qui fais tout pour ruiner ma vie.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta ce dernier, hébété.

« Tu crois que c'est à toi que je vais confier mes problèmes ? » Fit-elle avec, cependant, quelques trémolos dans la voix comme si elle manquait d'assurance. « Toi le fils de Mangemort, mon ennemi de toujours ? Toi qui me méprise ? Qui ne sais rien de moi et qui ne me comprends pas ? Tu crois savoir, tu crois que la vie est une douce mélodie pour moi, alors tu dors sur tes deux oreilles. Tu ne sais rien…». Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa tirade. Il n'avait jamais senti autant de douleur et de pitié. Elle avait pitié de lui qui ne savait rien. Elle souffrait et lui restait figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec cette petite chose apparemment si fragile.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça, Weasley ! » se reprit-il en usant son ton naturellement arrogant, passant au dessus de l'insulte. Il y avait plus grave. « Je veux juste satisfaire ma curiosité et savoir pourquoi une fille comme toi pouvait vouloir se suicider et surtout à ton âge. Un souci de cœur ? » Il fit une mimique exagéré et la vit serrer les dents.

« Tu feras gaffe Malfoy, tu parles comme un quadragénaire ! » Railla la jeune sang et or, crispée.

Mais comment pouvait-elle plaisanter alors que quelques secondes avant elle était au bord du gouffre, prête à sauter, à lui expliquer qu'il ne savait rien d'elle ? Il ne comprendrait jamais le mystère qu'incarnait cette jeune sorcière. Il reprit son bras fin et il continua de la traîner vers le bureau de Dumbledore, peut-être que le vieux fou sentimentaliste serait capable d'aider la jeune fille. Lui et McGonagall viendraient à bout de chacun de ses arguments et elle retournerait vivre sa pitoyable vie de Gryffondor. Sa vie n'était pas si horrible, non ?

« Lâche-moi Draco tu me fais mal ! » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes. Son bras devenait blanc à cause du manque de sang.

« Pardon ? » Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Avait-elle eu l'arrogance d'user son prénom entre ses lèvres traitresses ? Il remuait ses pensées en se disant que c'était cela qui l'avait choqué et non le plaisir de l'avoir entendu dire un mot qui n'était pas une insulte, son prénom, avec un ton ni moqueur ni fâché. Ce dernier résonnait comme une douce poésie dans sa si belle bouche, comme une prière, elle le priait de la lâcher.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, Draco, tu me fais mal ! » Hurla-t-elle pour la seconde fois, le visage tordu par la douleur.

« Dra… Dra… Draco ? » Demanda-t-il en état de choc.

« C'est bien ton prénom, non ? » Se moqua la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas son hébétude, s'il elle avait su, elle aurait probablement sauté de joie.

« Oui mais d'habitude tu m'appelles Malfoy… » Murmura le garçon, passant ainsi pour un retardé mental. Il se battait contre le démon qui dansait actuellement la bamba dans son ventre. Il DEVAIT cacher ses sentiments c'était la règle n°1.

« Oui mais j'essaie d'être gentille pour que tu lâche mon bras. » Rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant d'une manière proprement scandaleuse d'après le jeune homme. Cela allait si bien avec sa chevelure de feu ! Et cela faisait ressortir ses yeux de braises… Cela cachait sa pâleur effrayante. Oui, rougir lui allait bien.

« Tu dérailles mon vieux ! » Pensa-t-il.

Le Serpentard regarda sa main qui enserrait le bras de Ginny et sursauta, celui-ci était plus blanc que celui d'un cadavre parce que privé de sang. Il la relâcha aussitôt et la regarda, l'air coupable. Celle-ci en profita pour faire demi-tour et se mettre à courir. D'abord stupéfait, il finit par la suivre et, quelques secondes plus tard, la plaquer contre le mur de la classe de Potion.

« J'aurais du me douter que tu t'enfuirais… Ah Ginny, qu'allons nous faire de toi ? » Rit-il, essoufflé.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny d'être troublée par l'emploi de son prénom par Draco Malfoy. Et son souffle chaud sur sa peau la fit frémir. Elle sentait la glace de ses yeux tenter de capter son attention mais si elle croisait son regard elle ne lutterait plus et, cela la perdrait. A chaque bouffée d'air rejetée sur sa peau elle oubliait son nom. Elle tremblait d'un désir fou. Mais cet état ne dura pas longtemps. Elle lui en voulait de l'empêcher de mener à bien son projet. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle en avait marre de ne plus être elle-même, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus porter ce masque de glace qui devrait devenir de fer si elle voulait survivre. Surtout s'il tentait de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Me laisser mourir ? » Lui répondit-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« Hors de question, on trouverait le moyen de rejeter la faute sur moi alors tu viens avec moi voir Dumbledore ou je t'enferme avec Snape puisque tu aimes tant ses potions ! » Soupira-t-il avec une apparente décontraction mais si elle avait su à quel point il se retenait de l'embrasser, là tout de suite !

Il lui prit la main cette fois et la ramena vers le bureau du Directeur. Elle n'objecta pas, obnubilée par le contact chaud de sa main dans la sienne. Son cœur battait déjà plus vite. Elle le suivrait où qu'il aille pourvu qu'il lui tienne la main ainsi pour toujours.

« Ma pauvre fille, tu dérailles ! » Cria la voix de la raison au fond d'elle-même.

Draco voulait prolonger cet instant à jamais. Elle avait sa douce petite main dans la sienne, prisonnière et il la sentait s'abandonner à ce léger contact. Intéressant… Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui voler un baiser, ici dans ce couloir désert… Ses lèvres se poseraient sur celles de la jeune fille, doucement… Elle frémirait probablement à son contact, comme d'habitude.

Si on pouvait parler d'habitude, il ne la touchait que depuis vingt quatre heures et il parlait d'habitudes… Pathétique.

« Mon grand, ressaisis toi ! » Se sermonna-t-il.

Il prenait des passages qui rallongeaient sa route juste pour rester auprès d'elle… Si elle l'avait su elle aurait probablement ri. Elle se laissait aller, suivant Draco, rêveuse.

Mais soudain le charme se rompit car la mémoire lui revint, il était la source de tous ses ennuis, sa torture permanente. En réaction à ses pensées elle s'écarta de lui, comme brûlée et dans ses yeux il lut une peur infinie. Dans les siens elle put lire de l'incompréhension et de la colère.

« Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?»

« Va-t-en, laisse moi crever, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ? Ma mort ? Certainement pas je ne suis qu'une _traîtresse à mon sang._ Va rejoindre ta famille de Mangemort et dis-leur que la pitoyable Belette à talons hauts est morte. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait les gêner ! » Les trois dernières phrases étaient une imitation des intonations froides de Draco et celui-ci la regarda, étonné. Un coup elle se laissait aller, l'autre elle l'attaquait, mais qu'avait-elle par Merlin !

« Tu ne sais rien sur moi, Weasley alors laisse-toi faire, je ne te veux pas de mal ! » L'appela-t-il mais trop tard, elle était redevenue la Lionne glaciale, la combattante qui le haïssait.

« Va mourir Draco et fous moi la paix ! Je suis grande, je fais ce que je veux, si je veux mourir ça ne te concerne pas. De toute façon ça ne te traumatisera probablement pas. » Tonna-t-elle.

« Ginny, viens avec moi, je t'en prie ! » Souffla-t-il, exaspéré et suppliant.

« Oh, un Malfoy qui supplie une Weasley, une grande première ! Dis Malfoy, combien vas-tu recevoir de coups de bâtons pour avoir osé me « prier » ? Si tu veux je dirais que tu m'as quand même étranglée ce matin. » Ricana-t-elle, sa voix telle un sabre touchant ses points sensibles. Claire, efficace et indéniablement sensuelle. Mon Dieu, qu'il la désirait !

Elle souhaitait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Très bien, il avait été _éduqué_ pour rabaisser les gens et cela était devenu comme une seconde nature. Il effaça les dernières traces de sa pathétique et inattendue inquiétude et revêtit son masque froid et arrogant, ses yeux semblant devenir une terre gelée. Elle trembla sous l'intensité de ce regard.

« Et bien vois-tu, Weasley, je tente juste de sauver ma peau, ce n'est pas comme si ta vie m'importait. Ce serait bien trop bas pour un Malfoy de s'enticher d'une vulgaire Weasley ! » Le tout dit de façon détachée avec une moue amusée. Il voyait à la façon dont se tordait le visage de la jeune sorcière qu'il avait touché un point extrêmement sensible. Son masque moqueur fondit et il vit ses beaux yeux chocolat se remplir de larmes. Il s'en voulut un peu. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il l'avait _vue_ telle qu'elle l'était, une Lionne, certes, mais aussi fourbe et rusée qu'une Serpentard. Et il avait appris la _Malédiction des deux familles. _Elle là, il l'avait su. Il était condamné à l'aimer jusqu'à en mourir. Pas de choix. Cela était prévu depuis plus de 7 générations. Et Merde ! Pas de choix. Cela le gênait plus que le fait de l'aimer. Il comprenait cette passion, même sans cette malédiction il aurait pu l'aimer. Tout en lui criait son nom à Elle. Sa muse, sa lumière dans la noirceur de son cœur.

Ignorant ou plutôt snobant la douleur qu'il lui avait causée il réussit à l'amener devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Le problème étant que Snape descendait du dit bureau et se dirigea vers eux, ses capes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui.

« Draco, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec Mademoiselle Weasley ? Aurais-tu vu tes goûts à la baisse ? Parce que déjà ton amitié avec ses deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle m'a laissé sceptique mais là, la sœur de Fred et George Weasley, tu es tombé bien bas… »

Mais Draco le doubla et, une fois devant le bureau, demanda à son parrain :

« Snape ! Quel est le mot de passe ? »

« Suçacides… » Grommela l'interpellé apparemment blasé des mots de passe du Directeur.

Au moment ou le maître de Potion avait prononcé le mot de passe la statue avait dévoilé un escalier de pierre claire. Draco y poussa Ginny et la força à monter. Une fois devant la porte en bois massif, il frappa trois coups et fut invité à entrer.

En le voyant jeter la jeune Gryffondor puis barricader le bureau Dumbledore sursauta et, en se reprenant, leva un sourcil interrogateur, expression qu'il avait empruntée à Severus qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant. Il vit le regard méprisant que la sorcière lança au Serpentard qui lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire mesquin et compassé. La jeune fille semblait détruite de l'intérieur, à moitié folle et le jeune homme apparaissait blasé mais dans ses yeux il lisait la peur et l'inquiétude. Un deuxième sourcil vint rejoindre le premier. Que se passait-il ?

« Que puis-je pour vous Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley ? » Les questionna le vieux sorcier.

« Mr le Directeur, »commença Ginny « je souhaiterais me plaindre du comportement _inexcusable de Mr Malfoy !_ Il m'a agressée ce matin et a décidé de remettre ça.»

« Et que faisiez-vous en dehors de votre dortoir à minuit ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. » Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise en évitant le regard du vénérable mage.

«Nous réglerons ça plus tard. Mr Malfoy ? Un commentaire ? » Demanda le Directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai amené Ginny parce que je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide. Mon comportement inexcusable est du au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas venir. Et ce matin était un accident malencontreux. » Annonça le Serpentard d'un ton froid et détaché.

« Malfoy… » Gronda Ginny, furieuse. A ce rythme là, elle allait le tuer dans la soirée !

« Je voulais vous signaler que cette nuit Miss Weasley a eu l'idée plus qu'idiote de préparer un Filtre d'Hadès pour mettre fin à ses jours tout en prenant soin de mettre à sac la réserve personnelle du Professeur Snape et de détériorer les bureaux de cette classe. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de soutien psychologique et d'une dispense de Potion le temps que le Professeur Snape digère la nouvelle. Elle à besoin d'une conversation sur les bienfaits de la vie et quoi de mieux que vous l'amener, vous qui ne parlez que d'amour ? » La fin de sa phrase suintait d'ironie et de mépris mais le vieil homme ne l'écouta pas, il fixait la jeune Weasley, hébété.

« Pardon ? » S'exclama le Directeur en regardant Ginny pour qu'elle nie mais celle-ci fixait le sol, gênée. « Miss Weasley? » Elle releva la tête et soudain son visage devint un masque d'horreur et d'inquiétude. « Miss vous auriez du venir me voir. Mr Malfoy j'attends de vous une extrême discrétion sur cette triste histoire. Maintenant allez me chercher le professeur McGonagall et dîtes lui que je l'attends pour parler d'un de ses élèves ensuite vous irez voir le professeur Snape et vous lui direz qu'il nous faut une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Si vous le pouvez intercédez en faveur de Ginny auprès de lui. Je compte sur vous. Sortez maintenant. »

Draco s'exécuta et alla chercher la directrice de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il lui eut expliqué qu'une de ses élèves avait besoin d'elle il avait vu le professeur froncer les sourcils et courir vers le bureau de Dumbledore puis il alla voir son parrain. Il se dirigea d'abord vers ses appartements mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Sa destination suivante fut la classe de potion mais là encore il n'y avait personne, haussant les épaules Draco lui laissa un mot.

« Severus,

Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'état de ta classe il y a eut quelques événements mouvementés que le Professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait partager avec toi.

Je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part, où était tu ?

Draco. »

Puis il rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Cela ne devait pas être bien grave.

Harry était clairement en train de cauchemarder, il était un serpent puissant qui ondulait sur le sol d'un lieu qui lui était vaguement familier. Le serpent semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Une silhouette se découpa soudain au bout du couloir. En quelques secondes seulement la bête fut sur elle, la malmenant, la blessant et Harry eut l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar, c'était de plus en plus réel et la personne qu'il attaquait n'était autre que Mr Weasley.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Ginny s'écroula, se tordit de douleur puis s'immobilisa, les yeux perdus dans le vide, un masque d'horreur sur le visage. Enfin, elle se mit à siffler et cracher, parlant ce que le Directeur et McGonagall reconnurent comme du Fourchelang. Le directeur utilisa la Légilimencie pour comprendre et, lorsqu'il ressortit de l'esprit torturé de la jeune fille, il eut besoin de faire apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud. Pour la première de sa vie, il eut peur.

La créature s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce quand il entendit une voix. Une voix familière qui parlait en Fourchelang et pourtant ce n'était pas celle de Voldemort.

« _Non, Nagini, ta maîtresssse t'ordonne de t'arrêter. Ssssssstop !_ »

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Ginny qui s'adressait au monstre comme s'il était son animal de compagnie, et, à sa plus grande horreur, le serpent vint devant elle et commença à lui monter dessus. Une fois sur ses épaules il fixa ses yeux reptiliens sur Harry et celui-ci frissonna. Maintenant il était _sûr _que c'était réel mais Ginny ? Contrôler le serpent de Lord Voldemort ? Impossible et pourtant … Le serpent siffla vers lui, haineux, mais elle le retint.

« _Nooon Nagini, il n'e vaut pas la peine que tu te déplacccces…_ _Retourne vers ton Seigneur. Et aspire ton venin de mon père je te prie. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. _»

Harry se réveilla en sursaut certain d'une chose, Mr Weasley était entre la vie et la mort et Ginny lui devait des explications. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de voir venait de Voldemort mais que foutait-elle là-bas et depuis quand supportait elle les serpents ? Elle en avait eu peur depuis la Chambre des Secrets. Ron était à ses côtés, inquiet.

« Ca va Harry ? Tu t'es mis à hurler et à parler Fourchelang. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ron, va chercher McGonagall. » Répondit Harry_, _paniqué. « Vite ! » Hurla-t-il, voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas.

Celui-ci sortit de la pièce et se rua vers le bureau de leur directrice de maison. Harry et Hermione avait réussi à se réconcilier avec Ron mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé Ginny. Fatigués, ils étaient partis se coucher et maintenant il sentait qu'il _fallait _qu'on lui explique depuis quand Ginny était dans ses rêves.

Au moment où il tentait de s'asseoir, McGonagall fit irruption dans le dortoir et vint aussitôt vers lui. Elle le tira vivement vers l'extérieur et se mit à pester avant de se ruer chez Dumbledore.

« Que se passe-t-il Potter, j'ai eu une soirée des plus chargée et ce n'est pas fini ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me déranger. »

« Professeur, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que Mr Weasley a été attaqué cette nuit par Voldemort ou plus exactement par Nagini son... »

« Son serpent. » soupira-telle, blasée. Il venait pourtant de lui confier une information capitale !

« Mr Potter nous avons eu cette information depuis trois heures d'autant que nous avons évité l'attaque grâce à Miss Ginny Weasley. Il se trouve qu'elle a eu cette vision dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui a ainsi pu sauver Arthur avant qu'il ne soit tué. »

Ainsi il avait raison, Ginny avait été là et avait contrôlé le serpent favori de Voldemort. Tout était normal en somme. Il sentait pointer un mal de crâne. Bonheur…

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire moi on pourrait attribuer ça à ma connexion avec le seigneur des Ténèbres mais Ginny est loin de posséder cette connexion ! Elle n'est qu'une enfant qui a peur des serpents, ni une maîtresse Fourchelang, ni une Legilimens chevronnée ! »

« Au fait Mr Potter, son cas est un peu particulier. Il existe une antique malédiction pesant sur les enfants Weasley et Malfoy de pure souche. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Ginny était la seule fille Weasley née depuis plus de 7 générations ? Et bien il en est de même pour la famille Malfoy. Elle n'a pas permis la vie d'une fille Weasley depuis 7 générations. Il y a de cela mille ans, les deux familles se maudirent en sacrifiant deux jeunes filles du même âge, Soraya et Séléna. Elles sont mortes chacune dans une des propriétés familiales. Séléna était la fille Malfoy et également la meilleure amie de Soraya, la fille Weasley. C'est pour cette amitié qu'elles sont mortes. Mais l'homme qui les aimait toutes deux maudit les deux familles ainsi :

« L'un de Lune, l'autre de lumière.

Hécate et Hélios ensembles espèrent,

La première donne à son fils un amour sans espoir,

L'amour d'une femme ennemie du Manoir,

Le second donne à son enfant,

Un compagnon de son amie d'antan.

Chacun de ses descendants par le sang est lié,

Jamais la malédiction ne sera brisée,

Soleil devient danger,

Lune commence à aimer,

Serpentard élève la lumière,

Gryffondor garde l'amante prisonnière. »

Tout le monde prend cette malédiction « des deux familles » au sérieux dans les lignées Malfoy, les fils sont très surveillés. Mais chez les Weasley ils n'en ont eu cure et Ginny s'est liée avec Nagini, le serpent de Serpentard que les Malfoy chérissent tant. Draco était son maître avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le soit. La malédiction est accomplie pour la première fois depuis un millénaire. Ginny Weasley est devenue la maîtresse du serpent favori de Vous-savez-qui. Et Draco est désormais son Compagnon, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. La malédiction le lie à elle et agit comme le plus puissant filtre d'amour. Ils sont condamnés à s'aimer… Jusqu'à la mort. Ou plus loin.»

Harry était tellement étonné qu'il ne fermait même plus la bouche. C'était impossible ! Et c'était quoi cette abracadabrante malédiction ? Soudain il songea que chez les Malfoy le fils aimerait l'ennemie du Manoir qui serait gardée prisonnière par Gryffondor… Donc oui Draco correspondait à Ginny. Mais comment ? Sa douce Ginny maîtrisait le plus fidèle ami du Seigneur des Ténèbres et était condamnée à mourir d'amour pour la fouine ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire, _sa_ Ginny haïssait les serpents et les Malfoy qui l'avaient jetée dans les bras de Tom Jedusor. Elle avait toujours évité Draco et surtout, elle était amoureuse de lui, Harry !

Mais lui revint en mémoire son regard calculateur. Elle lui avait menti, elle avait simulé son amour pour lui et fait tant d'histoires pour cacher _ça _? Lui qui la croyait sincère ! Il se sentait trahi et en colère. S'il la voyait, il lui apprendrait à parler aux serpents et à mentir ! Et elle avait failli lui faire perdre tous ses amis pour cette histoire sordide ? Il avait envie de la frapper.

« Mais comment ? » Bégaya-t-il. « Comment se sont-ils liés ? »

« Qui ? » Demanda distraitement l'Animagus.

« Ginny et Nagini ? Je veux dire, elle ne l'a jamais vu ! »

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit, Potter, elle ne l'a dit à personne. Je vous ai dit tout ce que le Professeur Dumbledore a daigné me dire, je n'en sais pas plus et elle n'est pas très bavarde. Elle ne va pas très bien, je vous prierai donc de ne pas vous comporter comme un porc. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la statue et lui tentait de se convaincre de ne pas frapper la jeune traîtresse. Le Professeur prononça le mot de passe et la statue dévoila les escaliers. La porte de bois s'ouvrit et Harry sa figea. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à _ça_ !

**_Alors ça vous a plu? Un poll est posté sur monb profil pour l'avenir d'Hermione. Répondez-y franchement._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et je compte sur vous pour ce chapitre puisque, vous le savez bien, les review participent au processus de création, pas de prochain chapitre si je ne dépasse pas les 10 review, je ne bosse pas pour rien, elles sont la reconnaissance que l'on donne à un écrivain, même pourri comme moi._**

**_Je ne vous connait pas tous, vous mes lecteurs mais je vous aime 3_**

**_A plus!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Coucou le monde! Ici Gwen, de retour avec son histoire de débile xD _**

**_Attention j'ai réédité tous les chapitres, passez les voir! C'est très important parce que du coup c'est mieux mais aussi parce que l'histoire se déroule autour de la chanson Hurt pour la 1ère partie (qui se finit au prologue). Cela vous donne un indice sur le déroulement de l'histoire, envoyez moi vos suppositions :D  
><em>**

**_Je me suis faite désirer et j'ai finalement passé la barre des 1à reviews, vous voyez quand vous voulez! Merci aux reviewers._**

**_Ce chapitre est pourri quoique je fasse mais je vous en promets un meilleur._**

**_15 reviews (au total) pour le prochain! _**

**_Voilà comme d'hab je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous demande de passez voir ausland ^^ Bisous. _**

**_Gwen._**

* * *

><p><em>Somedays I feel broke inside, but I won't admit...<em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Les réponses et le serment.<p>

La pièce était pleine. Derrière son bureau, Dumbledore sirotait un énième chocolat chaud en se gavant de friandises moldues ce qui, chez lui, indiquait un stress intense. Son regard balayait la pièce et il était clair qu'il évitait celui des autres. En retrait, le dos droit et le regard méfiant, se trouvait un Professeur Snape apparemment aussi dérouté que le directeur la seule différence étant qu'il semblait brûler d'une rage froide. A sa droite, Lupin posait un regard bienveillant et inquiet sur une Ginny visiblement dépassée et honteuse. Que faisaient-ils là, côte à côte sans aucune répulsion apparente ? Tout le monde savait que les deux professeurs se haïssaient mutuellement et pourtant, à ce moment-là, dans le bureau du vieux fou, ils semblaient avoir oublié leurs querelles. Ginny se trouvait au centre de la pièce, légèrement à droite, assise sur un confortable fauteuil, une tasse de café noir à la main. Ses jointures étaient blanche tant elle serrait, comme si son mug avait été une bouée de sauvetage. Bill était à son côté et l'entourait de ses longs bras. Au contraire, Molly et Arthur, habituellement étouffant avec leur petite dernière, gardaient une distance entre elle et eux, la regardant comme si elle avait la peste. C'était donc maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'eux qu'ils la rejetaient. Cette idée révulsa Harry. Ils avaient accepté l'idée qu'elle est été possédée par une part de Lord Voldemort mais pas qu'elle soit victime d'une malédiction qu'ils avaient ignorée ? Quelle lâcheté!

« Bande d'hypocrites ! » Songea Harry.

Sur sa gauche, Malfoy père et fils s'appuyaient contre le mur, nonchalant pour l'un, inquiet pour le second. Lucius fixait la pièce avec un mélange de mépris et de dégoût. Son fils, lui, semblait craindre ce qu'il allait entendre. Leur attitude à tous deux laissait entendre qu'ils souhaitaient se trouver ailleurs que dans ce bureau plein de Gryffondors.

« Attendez ! Malfoy ? Inquiet ? Que peut-il bien se passer de son côté ? Sait-il ? » Se demanda Harry, perdu. Qui savait dans cette pièce ? Qui savait la nature du problème et ses conséquences ? « Probablement pas Malfoy père, il serait plus inquiet que ça ou alors complètement furieux, pas aussi relax. Probablement pas Bill. Molly et Arthur semblent se douter de quelque chose. Snape sait, sûr et c'est aussi le cas de McGonagall, j'en mets ma main à couper. » Continua le Survivant.

Délaissant le Gryffondor, McGonagall alla se placer derrière le directeur, là où était sa place et Harry ne sut que faire. S'asseoir sur une des chaises disponibles ou rester debout ? Il opta pour la première option, ferma la porte puis s'appuya dessus. Sa décision fit naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Snape. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, conscients qu'il attiré l'attention auparavant portée par une Ginny au moins aussi mal à l'aise que lui, juste en entrant dans la pièce. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à la regarder et à penser à elle comme autre chose qu'une alliée de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas sa faute et ce n'était, certes, pas obligé qu'elle devienne son bras droit mais, partageant un connexion avec le mage noir, il savait à quel point le pouvoir qu'il possédait était tentant et à quel point c'était dangereux. Il fallait se rappeler que Ginny était un être faible puisqu'elle avait cédé à Tom Jedusor en première année. Il doutait qu'elle tienne longtemps et il avait peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

« Je vois que nous avons un invité surprise ! Bonsoir Harry. » Dit Dumbledore, la voix lasse et l'air vieux et fatigué. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait ainsi et il n'était pas sûr de préférer cet état à celui de profonde euphorie qui était la signature du directeur. D'ailleurs le jeune vit la main du vieux sorcier s'accrocher à sa tasse frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard d'une façon qu'il aurait pu qualifier de désespérée. Qu'est ce qui pouvait désespérer Dumbledore? La malédiction n'était rien! A moins que lui aussi n'aie peur des possibles réactions de Ginny.

Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers l'âtre où il déposa de la Poudre de Cheminette. Il y passa la tête mais Harry ne put entendre ce qu'il dit mais il put voir les froncement de sourcils de McGonagall et Lupin et il put distinguer la grimace de dégoût qui marqua le visage du Maître de potions. Mauvais signe. Puis le directeur ressortit, sans un mot, et alla se rasseoir en murmurant une vague excuse à Snape qui semblait vouloir être le plus loin possible de l'atmosphère pesante de ce bureau. Tiens les Serpentards présent n'étaient pas ravis d'être ici. En tout cas, le contact de Dumbledore ne devait pas être apprécié du sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour que le feu ronronnant de la cheminée ne devienne vert et ne laisse entrer Sirius Black. A la vue de son parrain, Harry se figea. Celui-ci était en effet censé être un dangereux criminel en fuite haï par Snape et sûrement par Lucius Malfoy, il avait un peu peur de leur réaction. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, en une seconde les baguettes de ce dernier et de son fils pointèrent la poitrine du parrain de Harry. Celles de Dumbledore, Harry, McGonagall et Lupin les dissuadèrent d'attaquer l'ex-prisonnier. Le Mangemort leur lança un regard assassin, puis ordonna à son fils de baisser sa baguette. Ils le firent tous deux mais ne purent s'empêcher de grogner devant le rictus moqueur qu'arborait Sirius.

"Au pied Malfoy! Obéis à ton père il utilise la seule technique qu'il connaisse, la lâcheté! Y a t-il un seul Malfoy qui soit mort au nom de ses convictions ou êtes vous tous des lâches?" La moquerie arracha un hoquet à l'héritier de la famille.

Lucius ne daigna pas répondre, il jeta juste un regard froid à l'homme qui se moquait de lui. Le directeur montra au fugitif son filleul qui tentait de rester caché, au fond de la salle. En quelques enjambées Black fut auprès de lui. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Bienvenue à tous et merci de votre présence. Nous sommes ici pour discuter de Miss Weasley et de Mr Malfoy. » Annonça clairement le directeur en balayant la salle du regard.

« Je vous interdit d'associer cette vulgaire traîtresse à son sang à mon fils ! Je ne le tolérerais pas! » Tonna Lucius, visiblement mécontent.

« Je pense qu'ici tout le monde connaît la malédiction des Deux familles ? » Demanda Dumbledore en ignorant l'intervention du Mangemort.

« La quoi ? » Questionnèrent Ginny et Bill en même temps, visiblement perdus.

« La Malédiction des deux Familles. » Leur répondit Arthur, pâle comme la mort. « Celle qui affirme que les familles Malfoy et Weasley ont un avenir en commun. Celle qui a causé la mort de dizaines de jeunes filles Weasley. Celle qui affirme que tu tiendras dans tes mains un compagnon fidèle aux Malfoy et que leur fils sera ton âme sœur... Patétique, n'est-ce pas?» A ces mots ils virent tous Ginny pâlir, entendirent Bill hoqueter de surprise et Lucius soupirer.

« Écoutez moi bien, tous ! » Hurla le noble. « Je refuse que cette vermine approche mon fils et il n'y a aucune créature à son côté. Il n'y a donc aucune raison que nous ayons été convoqués. Viens Draco, ne perdons plus notre temps avec ces gens !»

Cependant le fils habituellement si obéissant alla se placer près de Ginny et son père se figea.

«Non père, ils ont à nous parler et je les écouterai! »

«Comment oses-tu Draco? » Souffal Lucius mais Draco resta planté près de la jeune Gryffondor.

« En réalité Lucius, » continua Dumbledore « Ginny a bien un compagnon qu'on pourrait qualifier de « cher aux Malfoy » et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Il est clair que la malédiction agit et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Alors je vous prie de rester et de... »

« A part peut-être tuer la belette femelle ? » Suggéra l'autre en coupant le directeur, plein de mauvaise attention, braquant un regard froid et calculateur sur la jeune fille qui se rapprocha encore de son grand frère qui, lui, attendait Malfoy de pied ferme. Il avait toujours été le grand-frère le plus proche et le plus protecteur envers Ginny. Il se rappelait quand elle était petite. Quand il y avait de l'orage, elle venait se glisser dans son lit pour qu'il la protège, lui la serrait dans ses bras comme maintenant et elle pouvait enfin dormir . Elle lui avait toujours tout dit. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait semblé normal de venir sans y être invité puisque ça concernait sa petite sœur chérie. Et maintenant le père de la Fouine voulait la tuer ? Hors de question ! Et ils parlaient d'une chose qu'il ignorait? Impossible!

« Personne ne tuera personne, Lucius. » La voix de Snape claqua dans le silence de la pièce. « Je suis, certes, d'accord que mettre Draco à côté de Miss Weasley n'est pas une bonne idée mais la tuer reviendrai à assassiner ton propre fils. Âme sœur, tu te souviens ? Ne fais pas l'erreur que tes ancêtres ont fait. Tu sais ce que ça a donné. Le prix que tu as payé... N'oublie rien Lucius, rien. »

A la fin de sa tirade, tout le monde put, avec surprise, voir le regard du Mangemort se voiler de larmes. Puis, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et partit. Un lourd silence emplit la pièce et tout le monde fixait Snape par curiosité, lui ne dis rien.

« Severus ? » Interrogea Dumbledore.

« Oui, Albus ? »

« Que vient-il de se passer ? Vous savez quelque chose dont nous devrions être au courant ? Au sujet des âmes soeurs et de Mr Malfoy? »

« Je viens juste de raviver le passé. Une chose que moi seul sait sur Mr Malfoy et qui ne vous concerne pas. La seule chose à savoir est que tuer Miss Weasley reviendrait à tuer Mr Malfoy et inversement. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux concernés et les sourcils de Snape se levèrent quand il vit les mains des deux jeunes gens enlacées. Les autres ne le notèrent pas tant c'était discret. On voyait cependant que Malfoy avait le regard froid. Snape ne comprenait pas. Draco ne semblait pas aimer la Belette en jupons mais celle-ci ne cachait pas son intérêt pour le jeune homme tant apprécié de la gente féminine.

« Dumbledore, pouvez nous expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passe avec notre fille ? » Demanda Molly qui était restée étrangement silencieuse et distante de sa fille . Elle ne se comportait pas comme une mère, tout au plus comme une tutrice. On sentait son désir de s'éloigner de cette " chose" qu'elle avait engendrée.

« Mais bien sûr ma chère ! » Répondit l'interpellé. « Mais je ne sais par où commencer... »

« Et pourquoi par le début ? » Railla Snape. «C'est plus facile pour omprendre et c'est une méthode conventionnelle.»

« Mr et Mrs Weasley, » débuta Minerva. « Votre fille s'est liée avec une créature née au Manoir Malfoy et dont l'importance au sein des Mangemorts est capitale ! Ce lien est dangereux, au même titre que celui qu'elle partage avec Mr Malfoy. Cependant il est pus à même d'être découvert. »

« Quelle créature ? » Demanda Rémus qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

« Nagini... » souffla la concernée, la tête basse. « Je suis liée à Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. »

«Albus, ne me dîtes pas que cette histoire est vraie...» S'écrièrent Arthur et Sirius en même temps.

Harry vit que Molly, Bill et Drago hoquetaient tandis que Rémus se raidissait juste. Les autres, c'est à dire Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape semblaient le savoir. Il vit aussi que Mr et Mrs Weasley s'étaient encore éloignés de leur fille qui avait néanmoins besoin de soutien. Drago avait apparemment noté puisqu'il fixa les parents de son âme sœur et commença une longue tirade.

« Et alors quoi ? » Aboya-t-il. « Vous le saviez non ? Il était prévu que tout fils Malfoy serait l'âme sœur d'une fille Weasley mais vous vous êtes obstinés. Votre fille vit un calvaire depuis des mois ! Je le sais ! Elle souffre, personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Faut-il que je vous rappelle que notre statut, qui ne m'enchante pas plus que vous à vrai dire, me fait ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressent ? Mais juste à moi. Elle souffre, elle a besoin de vous, ses parents et vous la rejetez ! Faut il que je vous rappelle ce qu'elle a vécu et ce qu'elle vit ? Ou que je vous raconte ce que j'ai vu ce soir ? Faut-il que je vous ouvre les yeux ? Je ne suis pas non plus heureux de ce lien qui m'unit à elle ! Mais allez vous la rejeter à cause de vos erreurs ? Allez-vous abandonner votre fille parce que vous n'êtes pas capables d'assumer vos actes ? Serez-vous aussi lâches, vous qui prônez le courage? Ou vous transformerez-vous en Malfoy? On m'avait parlé du courage des Gryffondors mais je n'y crois plus. »

Il se tut et tout le monde le fixa, choqué. Ginny, elle, semblait touchée mais les larmes au bord de ses yeux indiquaient sa détresse. La fouine se pencha près d'elle et tous l'entendirent murmurer, apparemment doux mais le ton de sa voix était moqueur.

« Et bien ma belle, à ton tour d'intervenir auprès de mes parents. »

Ginny rit d'un rire nerveux et Drago sourit, sarcastique. Bill fixait sa sœur et son regard était si protecteur qu'il se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait songer à approcher a jeune fille sans avoir peur de se faire dévorer par le frère. Et le fait qu'il ne repousse pas Malfoy indiquait que lui aussi était considéré comme son protecteur de par ses paroles.

« Il y a quelques détails que je ne comprends pas... » Débuta Sirius en s'adressant à Dumbledore. « Qu'est ce qu'implique le statut d'âme sœur ? Qu'est ce qui va leur arriver ? Est-ce dangereux ? Avez vous déjà rencontré des âmes sœurs ?»

Snape s'avança et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, son filleul. Il fixa intensément Black puis se tourna vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci hocha a tête et le Maître des Potions fit apparaître deux bocaux pleins d'un liquide rouge. Du sang. Cependant dans l'épais liquide flottaient des étincelles vertes et noires.

« Les âmes sœurs... » Commença le potionniste.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Servilus ! Je m'adresse au directeur, je ne tiens pas à connaître l'avis d'un Mangemort. » Le coupa le maraudeur.

« Black, je suis le plus compétent pour te parler de ce sujet et je ne suis plus un Mangemort. Crois-moi, te parler me donne la nausée je serai donc bref : deux âmes sœurs sont deux personnes liées par la magie. Celle de l'un forme un lien qui relie son propriétaire au second. C'est un phénomène très rare. Il va falloir cacher ce lien au vu de l'animosité de leurs relations. Si cela venait à s'apprendre on offrirait à leurs ennemis un moyen de les atteindre. Il leur faut des Gardiens du Secret pour que chacun d'eux ait un point d'ancrage. Le statut d'âme sœur est complexe. Nous savons que c'est la magie de Drago qui a créé ce lien si spécial. Cela signifie qu'il est plus impliqué dans cette « relation » que Miss Weasley. Le statut d'âme sœur est dangereux pour les deux. Leurs destins sont croisés. Si Miss Weasley venait à mourir, Drago mourrait. Mais cela n'est pas forcément vrai pour l'inverse. Tout dépend du souhait du mourant. Drago est capable de ressentir ce que ressent sa moitié. Ils seront probablement capable de communiquer par la pensée. Leurs pouvoirs vont s'accroître considérablement. Je ne sais plus ou n'ai jamis su le reste il y a moins d'avantages que d'inconvénients. »

« Comment ça plus compétent ? » Demanda Black à la fin de la tirade de son ennemi. « Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière question. As-tu déjà rencontré des âmes sœurs ? »

Snape regarda longuement le bocal et baissa les yeux pour cacher le voile de larme qui les recouvraient. Il n'aimait guère pleurer mais c'était encore trop dur pour lui. Trop vif. Le souvenir de sa chevelure flamboyante, la lueur dans ses yeux émeraudes... Tout en Ginny lui rappelait sa tendre Lily. Tout jusqu'à son statut d'âme sœur. Son innocence était cependant supérieure à celle de la femme qu'il avait aimée.

« Oui plus compétent. Je suis un expert en la matière. J'ai passé les vingt dernières années à chercher un moyen de briser cette connexion mais rien ne fonctionne. Le lien est trop fort pour être brisé. Oui j'ai rencontré des âmes sœurs, des gens charmants, en somme, sauf exceptions. L'une d'entre elle se nommait James Potter et une autre Lily Evans connue sous le nom de Lily Potter. » Répondit le sorcier en relevant les yeux.

« Mon père avait une âme sœur ? Ma mère? » S'exclama Harry, surpris.

« Bien sûr Mr Potter. Votre mère et lui partageaient ce lien si particulier... si... violent. Cela a manqué de les tuer une centaine de fois. » Continua-t-i, le visage crispé et le cœur en miettes.

« Mais ma mère a survécu à la mort de mon père ! En toutcas ce n'est pas de ça qu'elle est morte, n'est-ce-pas? » Rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Car tel était son souhait Mr Potter. Votre... père a sauvé sa femme pour une dizaine de minutes. » Balbutia Severus. « Mais comme je vous l'ai dit Albus, nous devons désigner des « parrains » pour veiller sur ces jeunes gens. Des gens prêts à tout affronter pour les aider ! Sinon ils courent au suicide! »

« Pour Mr Malfoy, vous semblez tout désigné Severus ! Etant son parrain... » Affirma le directeur. « Cependant il faut un protecteur à Miss Weasley... Quelqu'un pour qui elle compte beaucoup... »

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » Commença Bill, responsable. « Je peux... »

« Excusez-moi Mr Weasley mais je préférerais un adulte de Poudlard pour veiller sur elle. Rémus, Minerva ? »

« J'en prendrai la responsabilité, Albus ! » Annonça le loup-garou avec assurance. « Si Miss Weasley doit avoir un protecteur je souhaite incarner ce rôle ! »

« Mr et Mrs Weasley ? » Murmura Albus, soucieux de l'air détaché des parents de la jeune fille. « Vous ne participez pas, vous ne réagissez pas... Que se passe-t-il ? J'attends votre accord pour effectuer la cérémonie de protection. Qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Ginny, n'est plus ma fille. » Souffla Mrs Weasley. « Ma fille est une pure Gryffondor au cœur honnête et aimant. Ma fille ne se serait pas liée avec ce _serpent_. Ce n'est plus ma fille. Faîtes en ce que voulez, gardez-la pendant les vacances si ça vous chante mais je ne veux plus qu'elle franchisse le seuil de ma maison, elle, la Mangemorte en devenir, pas étonnant qu'elle soit l'âme soeur de cette _chose._» Elle finit sa phrase en désignant Draco.

Et sur ces mots, elle et son mari quittèrent la pièce comme Lucius l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Ginny les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent disparu, les yeux baignés de larmes, clairement choquée. Bill, lui, semblait prêt à frapper sa mère, tout son corps était crispé par la violence qu'il retenait. Draco semblait vaguement en colère mais surtout abattu. Dumbledore avait l'air choqué. Harry sentait Sirius murmurer des paroles comme « les fous... Pas de sa faute à la gamine... ».

Ce ne fut que quand la cape de Mr Weasley eut disparu que Ginny laissa échapper une larme irisée qui traça un sillon sur sa joue. Bill resserra son étreinte autour de sa jeune sœur tandis que Rémus , McGonagall et Snape s'affairaient à récolter divers objets pour ne pas voir les larmes de la jeune sorcière. Draco se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et tout le monde put voir qu'il avait sa main dans la sienne.

« Hey, Weasley, ça va aller. Tu vas te comporter comme tous ces abrutis de Gryffondor et tu vas relever la tête. C'est ce que chacun d'entre les tiens ferait. Et puis tu verras, au début c'est vexant et douloureux mais à la fin tu apprendras que peux vivre sans eux. C'est pas si dur et puis c'est la vie! »

Harry prit soudainement conscience que Draco avait toujours dû vivre ça et qu'il savait mieux que personne ce que cela faisait mais cela ne sembla pas réconforter Ginny. La seule chose qu'elle fit fût de se lever et de se mettre à vociférer :

« Tu crois vraiment, Malfoy, que tes conseils à deux balles m'intéressent ? Que j'ai besoin de toi ? Que juste parce qu'on a un putain de lien que _tu_ as créé je vais te tomber dans les bras ? Que je vais te laisser insulter ma maison, ma famille ? Peut-être trouves-tu qu'être fourbe et sans-cœur soit mieux qu'être courageux et aimant ? Que comparer ta famille de Mangemorts lâches et cruels à ma famille de combattants valeureux t'es permis au nom de ce lien de merde ? Dis moi Malfoy, crois-tu cela ? Oui? Si c'est le cas, barre-toi! Disparais! ».

Tout le monde s'était figé, les yeux fixés sur la jeune lionne. Elle semblait hors d'elle, la peine et la colère alourdissaient l'atmosphère de la pièce. Malfoy s'était éloigné d'elle,effrayé par sa colère profonde. Bill la regardait, effrayé. Il était tombé au moment où elle s'était levée et ne semblait pas vouloir se lever, sûrement de peur que l'ire de sa sœur lui retombe dessus.

« Maintenant Dumbledore, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire, et vite ! »

Le vieil homme disposa en vitesse deux roses au centre et les informa qu'elles seraient le centre du rituel, qu'elles représentaient les âmes soeurs. Qu'elles les lieraient à Severus et à Rémus. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce. Snape se mit derrière Drago tandis que Rémus rejoignait Ginny. Le premier groupe se trouvait au Nord et le second au Sud. Dumbledore était au centre. Sirius alla se placer à l'Est et McGonagall à l'Ouest. Le cercle était parfait.

« J'en appelle à l'esprit de Merlin, qu'il nous permette de protéger ces jeune gens. Qu'il prenne Ginevra Molly Weasley sous sa protection en la personne de Remus John Lupin et qu'il la défende de tous les dangers dû à son statut. Qu'il protège Draco Lucius Malfoy par le biais de Severus Tobias Snape. Que ce lien dangereux ne soit pour eux qu'un moyen de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » Dumbledore finit son incantation et prit une dague légèrement recourbée. Il s'approcha de Ginny, la coupa, coupa Rémus et mélangea leurs sangs. Il fit de même avec Severus et Draco. Puis il incanta et deux bocaux apparurent à côté de ceux que Severus avait sorti et qui, selon Harry, contenaient le sang de ses parents et de leurs Gardiens. Puis le vieux fou brûla les fleurs et les cendres s'envolèrent vers Draco et Ginny.

« Que par Morgane, le secret soit gardé par tous ! Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest, que les forces des quatre points cardinaux et des éléments qu'ils représentent cachent ce secret et permettent de stopper sa diffusion. Qu'ils amplifient le sortilège du Fidelitas. »

Ils sentirent tous un poids se poser sur leurs épaules et ils devinrent les Gardiens du Secret.

« Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps que nous allions nous coucher ! » Annonça Dumbledore et tous comprirent que le rituel était fini. Personne ne pourrait parler de cette soirée ou du secret si Dumbledore ne le disait pas à son interlocuteur.

Ginny se leva, raide, les yeux toujours baignés de larmes, et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry tenta de la retenir mais elle le bouscula, ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'enfuit. Draco la suivit très rapidemment. Harry se rua à leur poursuite. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité. Quel imbécile! Il devait donc suivre discrètement son ennemi Serpentard. Celui-ci faisait la même chose avec Ginny. C'est une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame que le Sang-pur coinça la jeune fille.

Harry fut obligé de tout voir et de tout entendre... Et cela lui glaça le sang...


	6. Chapter 5

**_Coucou tout le monde._**

**_Je suis extrèmement déçue. J'avais demandé 5 reviews pour 78 visiteurs en 15 jours... Et j'en ai eu 2 ... Merci à Ausland et Lulu mes plus fidèles revieweuses._**

**_Merci à Sarah de me lire, mon alter ego littéraire ;) Je te l'avais promis!_**

**_Merci à Elina et Julia si elles me lisent, merci à vous ^^_**

**_I want to say some words for my readers in England, USA, Spain, Argentina and Venezuela. Sorry for the others I don't speak German or Italian. Sorry. So thanks to my foreign readers. I really appreciate you :D But don't hesitate to review in YOUR own tong. I'm French but I speak (not perfectly) English and Spanish! _**

**_J'ai beaucoup galéré à écrire ce chapitre il est décevant et j'ai honte mais voilà grosse panne d'inspiration. Les reviews sont donc bien l'inspiration de l'auteur!  
><em>**

**_So good luck!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes i just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss<em>**_"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 5 : Toi et moi c'est presque ça...<span>_**

**"Il nous faut du temps, des insomnies, **

**des engueulades, des retrouvailles à la bougie,**

** il nous faut du vent, un peu de pluie, **

**de longues balades et pas de bruits..."_**_  
><em>**  
><em>**

Ginny souffrait. C'était LA chose qui la décrivait là maintenant. Ses parents venaient de la rejeter aux yeux de tous parce qu'elle était née chez eux, dans leur maison. L'injustice de la situation lui donnait envie de pleurer alors, pour cacher ses larmes, elle fuit le bureau bondé. Elle n'en pouvait plus n'existait-il pas une loi crée pour réguler la dose de peur et de tristesse des gens ? Apparemment non...

Elle courait dans les couloirs, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers la Tour Gryffondor, elle ne se méfiait pas d'être vue à une heure si tardive, ne se retournait pas, courait juste comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait la vague impression d'être suivie mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle continua juste.

« Ne pas s'arrêter, continuer de fuir la douleur, peu importe le prix. » se serinait-elle.

Derrière elle, invisible, une ombre se cachait. Cette ombre, tel un prédateur suivant sa proie, épiait et suivait la jeune fille. Le chemin ne fut pas très long entre le bureau de Dumbledore et la tour de Gryffondor.

Ginny s'arrêta devant le portrait, prête à réveiller la grosse dame pour entrer quand une sombre silhouette la plaqua contre le mur à côté du tableau. Elle hoqueta de surprise et tenta de se dégager du poids qui l'écrasait quand la voix de velours de Malfoy fendit l'obscurité et que ses douces lèvres effleurèrent son oreille.

« Alors Weasley, on s'enfuit sans remercier son sauveur ? » Fit-il, sardonique.

_**"Non pas de bruits..."**_

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, elle était loin d'avoir envie de jouer à ce jeu stupide. La douleur dans sa poitrine avait augmenté au départ de ses parents mais si on y réfléchissait bien, c'étaient toujours les Malfoy la source de ses problèmes. En deuxième année c'est Lucius qui avait glissé le journal de Jedusor dans son chaudron ce qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et manqué de provoquer sa mort. Depuis la première année elle était cataloguée comme une jeune fille un peu bizarre, celle qui se raidissait de haine en voyant un Serpentard, celle qui en aimait un. Et depuis le début d'année, à cause de cette maudite malédiction, elle était devenue la malheureuse propriétaire de leur serpent favori, celui qui avait retrouvé Voldemort en Albanie. Puis il l'avait étranglée violemment. Ensuite il avait empêché sa tentative de suicide à laquelle elle avait mûrement réfléchi pendant deux semaines et, enfin, cela avait mené à son rejet par ses parents.

Son cœur ne valait plus rien, il était brisé et tout cela était de sa faute ! Elle n'avait rien fait, elle avait juste aimé et son amour la faisait souffrir... Elle aurait du le haïr, refuser de le voir, tenter de le tuer pour toute la peine qu'il lui avait infligée mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça...

Mais elle se battrait maintenant, pour lui. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il mourrait si elle mourrait. Et un monde sans un Prince de Serpentard n'était pas un monde. Surtout quand le Prince était Draco Malfoy. Et surtout quand ce même Draco était son âme sœur. Alors même s'il l'avait toujours blessée, toujours rabaissée, elle tiendrait dans l'espoir d'avoir enfin sa romance avec lui, sa dose de bonheur personnel. Elle l'aurait car aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, il l'aimait en retour. Mal, certes mais il l'aimait.

A cet instant personne ne se doutait qu'il n'y aurait jamais le moindre happy end pour eux. Qui aurait pu ? Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui se passerait.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas le remercier. Elle n'était pas prête à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle lui en voulait toujours de se comporter si naturellement alors qu'elle mourait de cet amour, de ce lien dont, en définitive, elle n'avait jamais voulu ni jamais espéré.

**_"I know what you need _**_(Je sais ce dont tu as besoin)_

**_I'm thinking of us_**_ (Je pense à nous)_

_**[...]**_

_**Why do you care** (Pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu)  
><em>

_**is it too much?**(Est-ce trop?)  
><em>

_**I need to know... **(J'ai besoin de savoir)**  
><strong>_

_**If I'm needed"**_ (Si je suis essentiel)

« Tu as perdu ta langue _my dear ? _» Son souffle chaud se glissant le long de son oreille pour finir non loin de sa nuque la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Par Merlin ! Qu'il était... _sensuel _même quand il faisait de simples gestes ! Cela aurait du être interdit!

Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais tenta de se dégager, de fuir cette présence qui lui enlevait toute pensée cohérente. D'aller se réfugier dans son dortoir pour pleurer en paix. Pour hurler sa peine et sa haine. Elle aimait Malfoy... Et elle le haïssait. Il appuya encore plus son corps musclé contre la jeune fille et celle-ci dû s'arrêter pour utiliser sa concentration afin de ne pas oublier son propre nom. La présence du Serpentard lui grillait les neurones. Pas bon du tout.

« Pourquoi veux-tu t'échapper mon cœur ? Tu ne veux pas me montrer la témérité d'une lionne ? » Ricana le jeune sorcier. Son ton et sa position alertèrent Ginny qui se concentra pour se dégager.

« Non merci Malfoy, je ne veux pas avoir la nausée actuellement. Et j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes que toi à liquider. » Lança-t-elle, acerbe.

« Comme quoi ? »

«Aller dormir ! Tu es loin d'être ma vie entière ! »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Mais Malfoy la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le mot de passe.

_**I know what you need, thinking of us...**_

« Attends, Weas... Ginny ! J'ai besoin de te parler, je t'en prie! »

« Lâche-moi Malfoy, j'en ai marre de subir tes sautes d'humeurs incessantes ! Un coup tu m'empêches de me... m'effacer et un coup tu me rabaisses lamentablement ! Quand vas-tu enfin me lâcher ? J'en veux pas de ton lien, c'est pas encore intégré dans ta petite tête de fouine ? Je ne veux pas quelqu'un de lunatique, d'instable pour me pourir davantage la vie! »

"Ginny, je ne veux ni me montrer cruel, ni être défaitiste mais tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis à toi, tu es à moi et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Nous sommes liés, deux âmes soeurs contre le monde. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime. Ca devrait être simple mais ça ne l'est pas, navré..."

A peine arrivée à la fin de sa tirade, elle fut plaquée contre le mur derrière elle et Drago l'embrassa tendrement en l'immobilisant en s'appuyant sur elle de tout son poids. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes caressaient doucement celles de Ginny tandis que cette dernière tentait désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise du jeune homme. Les mains de celui-ci allèrent se placer autour des poignets de la jeune femme. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, déçu de la passivité de celle qu'il aimait, il la relâcha et tenta de lire son regard. Sa joue reçu la réponse de la Gryffondor quand la main de la Lionne s'abattit violemment sur son visage.

« Par Merlin ! Est-il possible de connaître un homme aussi bête ? Espèce d'ignoble Mangemort répugnant ! Oublie-moi, va t'en mais ne reviens pas me voir ! Va mourir s'il le faut ! »

Si Ginny avait su ce qui allait arriver dix ans après, elle n'aurait jamais dit cette dernière phrase. Mais elle ne savait pas. Personne ne savait le destin de ces jeunes gens si inconscients du danger.

Drago, contaminé par la colère de Ginny, la dévisagea froidement, cherchant LA phrase qui tournerait la conversation à son avantage.

« Qui te resterait-il ? Tes « meilleurs amis » ne savent rien de toi, tes parents n'osent plus te regarder en face, admet-le, je suis ton seul repère ! Personne ne veut de toi ! Même pas moi ! Ou en tout cas pas le vrai moi ! »

Ginny recula devant le ton froid et coupant du Serpentard, ses dures paroles s'enfonçant et se diffusant au plus profond d'elle comme un poison violent. Elle tituba légèrement et ouvrit la bouche quand Malfoy commença à rire. Il le savait forcément qu'elle l'aimait, et si cela était réciproque comme il le prétendait, pourquoi cherchait-il à la blesser ?

« Ma pauvre fille, tu es vraiment aussi faible que ta vulgaire amie la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Au moins, elle, elle peut compter sur le Balafré et sur sa Belette. Mais il ne peut y avoir qu'une belette et ce n'est évidemment pas toi qu'il a choisi. Sage décision ! » se moqua l'arrogant sorcier, loin de se douter du mal qu'il causait.

« Tais-toi ! » Souffla Ginny, le cœur en miettes devant tant de venin.

« Excuse-moi ? » Reprit Malfoy, froid. « Toi, la vulgaire Traîtresse à son Sang que j'ai sauvé, tu oses me donner des ordres ? A moi ? C'est quoi ton délire ? Je ne dis que la vérité _mon amour._ »

Il éclata d'un rire sinistre et moqueur.

« Écoute, ma vermine, » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille « Moi non plus je ne veux pas du lien mais ça peut être drôle ! »

Ginny était perdue, il était censé l'aimer de tout son cœur, la protéger mais ce n'était clairement pas son intention. Il voulait la faire souffrir ? Et bien elle se battrait ! Elle releva la tête et pensa de toutes ses forces à ses parents. La douleur revint au galop et elle vit Malfoy grimacer.

« En effet, » ricana la rousse « Ça peut être hilarant ! » Elle réussit à se dégager en se cabrant contre lui. Elle se rua loin du blond qui la regardait, apparemment vexé et déçu. Elle ne le vit pas sortir sa baguette, elle ne le vit pas murmurer un sortilège et, quand elle vit le rayon violet, c'était trop tard. Elle se retrouva immobile, debout, incapable de bouger.

« Tss, tsss, Mon chaton, tu ne me battras pas, jamais. Résigne toi ! » Souffla l'aristocrate en tournant autour d'elle. Il prit une mèche flamboyante et la replaça derrière l'oreille de sa victime. Il approcha la sienne des lèvres de la jeune fille, hocha la tête comme s'il entendait quelque chose et s'écria « Comment ça « Jamais ! » ? Mais tu n'as aucune défense ma douce, tu te prends pour une lionne ? Ton amie la Sang-de-Bourbe est une lionne. Toi tu es un chaton. Rien de plus. Trop faible. Désolée ma chérie ! »

Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Elle tenta de hurler mais elle était bloquée par son sort. Elle tenta de se libérer mais rien n'y fit, elle restait désespérément coincée.

Soudain Drago s'écroula sur le sol, agité de tremblement. Ginny le regarda et commença à s'inquiéter que se passait-il ? Jamais Drago ne tombait ! Pleurait-il ? Souffrait-il ? Comme pour l'inquiéter davantage, le sort la délivra, signe que son laceur était trop faible pour le garder actif.

Aussitôt libre, elle se jeta à ses côtés pour voir si elle pouvait l'aider et quand il se tourna vers elle elle remarqua qu'il pleurait. De rire ! Il riait à s'en faire mal au ventre, en se tenant les côtes. En le voyant ainsi, elle manqua de le tuer de colère, elle s'était inquiétée, elle commença à le frapper de petits coups de points qui allèrent croissants. Au bout d'un moment il attrapa ses poignets et la plaqua contre lui, totalement sérieux.

« Allons chaton, souris ! »

« Prends feu et meurs Malfoy ! » répliqua ledit chaton. « J'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeur incessantes ! Alors si tu ne te penses pas capable d'assumer notre proximité, alors va-t'en ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Malfoy songea qu'elle n'avait pas du apprécier sa petite blague sur le sol. Il roula et se retrouva allongé sur elle, ses fins poignets encore emprisonnés dans ses mains. Il voyait et sentait clairement la peur, la colère et la peine de sa compagne et toutes ces tristes émotions le torturaient. Les larmes s'entassaient dans les yeux de la belle Gryffondor.

« Non, mon amour, non, je ne partirai pas, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que quoique je dise ou quoique je fasse je t'aime, mets toi ça dans le crâne ! Et on ne rejette pas l'amour d'un Malfoy aussi imparfait et hésitant soit-il ! »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, la referma et prit un air songeur. Puis elle sourit à Malfoy d'un air aguicheur. Voyant là un signe d'invitation, il se rua sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Ce n'était certes pas le baiser tendre d'un amant attentionné mais c'était le meilleur baiser qu'elle reçut. Drago était avide et fougueux, il caressait ses lèvres avec un peu trop de force mais cette violence masquait une passion ardente. Elle refusa néanmoins l'accès de sa langue à sa bouche et le Serpentard se décolla tout doucement d'elle, juste assez pour parler sans briser la magie de leur étreinte.

« Ginny, laisse-toi aller juste une fois. Tu en as envie. »

La Gryffondor se jeta contre lui et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Leurs langues se rejoignirent dans un somptueux ballet. Lorsqu'ils se détachaient l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, il murmurait ou plutôt susurrait des mots d'amour ou soufflait son prénom. C'était sublime, c'était beau, c'était tout. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Deux âmes, un cœur. Une union étrangement naturelle.

Puis la réalité la heurta de plein fouet. Elle, Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor et fière de l'être, était en train d'embrasser sauvagement Drago Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, prince de Serpentard devant son dortoir, lui allongé sur elle alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle le haïssait !

Elle le poussa sur le côté et il tomba lamentablement au sol tandis qu'elle se relevait et l'affrontait du regard en se traitant d'idiote.

« Tu crois faire quoi la fouine ? » Aboya-t-elle.

« Je crois que je suis en pleine séance de câlin avec ma copine devant chez elle. » Répliqua le jeune homme.

« Qui t'as dit que cette petite idiote faible et dirigée par ses hormones était ta copine ? » Lui demanda Ginny.

« Moi, petite belette. Mon chaton craque carrément pour moi, c'est simple, quand je suis là elle ne réfléchit plus. »

« Barre-toi ! » Ordonna Ginny à bout de patience. « Vas rejoindre tes serpents, chaton est fatigué de toi ! »

« Mais tu ne voudrais pas me voir avec une vipère, non ? »

Lassée, Ginny lui tourna le dos et prononça le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame pivota et elle entra.

Malfoy aussi.

Il s'arrêta, hébété et regarda autour de lui.

« C'est _ça_ la Salle Commune des Gryffons ? Mais c'est nul ! » S'exclama-t-il. « J'ai horreur du rouge marié au doré c'est lourd, c'est trop chargé. Le vert et argent et plus discret. On devrait proposer de redécorer au moins ta chambre en Vert et argent, chaton ! »

Ginny allait lui répliquer que sa chambre lui convenait quand elle se rendit compte de l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le Prince de Serpentard présent dans la Salle Commune de ses ennemis et qui se permettait d'être _très_ familier avec l'une de leurs Lionnes.

Au milieu des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione les fixaient, éberlués. Ils avaient réveillé tout le monde avec leurs allées et venues et c'était à plus de trois heures du matin que Ginny réapparaissait, accompagné de Malfoy qui parlait de redécorer sa chambre et elle n'avait pas protesté.

Hermione se leva et marcha jusqu'au jeune couple. Puis elle étreignit sa jeune amie, désolée, et de jeter un regard glacial à son ennemi de toujours. Ron, lui, bouscula le Serpent et pris sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Enfin Gin' ! On était morts de trouilles ! » La sermonna Hermione. « Entre le cauchemar d'Harry et ta disparition on n'a pas dormi de la nuit ! »

« Vous n'êtes apparemment pas les seuls. » Remarqua la rousse. « Et de quel droit me parles-tu ? Tu m'as trahie ! »

Drago lança un regard étonné à la Princesse des Gryffons qui replaça une mèche de ses cheveux broussailleux derrière son oreille en fixant sa meilleure amie.

« Bah, t'as amorti le coup, non ? » Lança-t-elle, la voix pleine d'ironie et de mépris. « T'as gagné au change ! »

« Tu parles de lui ? » S'exclama Ginny. « Il est là pour me pourrir la vie et je n'ai pas le droit de protester ! Il me suit ! »

La moitié des Lions la regardèrent comme sil elle était débile, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le fuir et ils étaient à peu près surs que Malfoy ne collerait jamais une Weasley plus que nécessaire.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit la Née-moldue, blasée. « C'est le genre de Malfoy. »

Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à la tuer, Drago la retint par la taille (ce qui n'échappa à personne) et la plaça derrière lui, comme pour la protéger.

« Granger, si tu utilisais ton incroyable intelligence pour la fermer? » Lança-t-il, sarcastique. « Je suis ici de mon plein gré et oui, j'ai suivi la Belette. »

« Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège ! » Cracha ladite belette, furieuse. « Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, jamais, alors casse-toi ! »

« Désolé chaton, je reste ! » Répondit l'autre, amusé.

« Chaton ? » S'étrangla Ron.

« Quelqu'un m'explique ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non, Drago s'en va et moi je vais me coucher ! » Annonça la rousse.

« Oh oui ma puce allons nous coucher ! » Claironna Drago ce qui fit rougir Ginny.

« Ma puce ? » Ron ne se remettait pas de la familiarité dont usait la fouine avec sa jeune sœur. Ginny non plus d'ailleurs.

Consciente de la vingtaine de regards qui la suivaient, elle fusilla Malfoy de ses yeux de braises. Dire que leur histoire devait rester secrète ! Quel bel abruti !

« Je ne suis ni ton chaton ni ta puce Malfoy ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Elle sentait Hermione qui bouillonnait de questions derrière. Mauvais signe.

En effet, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ignorait quelque chose et elle ne le SUPPORTAIT pas.

« Remontez-tous dans vos dortoirs ou je me verrais obligée de sanctionner ! » Aboya-t-elle en punissant quelques premières années qui traînaient. Dès que tout le monde fut couché, elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de velours rouge en face de la cheminée. Ron s'installa sur le deuxième, obligeant ainsi Ginny et Drago à s'asseoir sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre.

« Alors? » Les interrogea Hermione, impérieuse.

« Alors quoi ? » S'énerva Ginny. « Je ne te dois rien, absolument rien ! Tu m'as trahie ! »

« Tu m'as confié des mensonges ! Tu n'aimes pas Harry, tu es avec... _Lui ! _»

« Il n'y a rien entre ce fils de Mangemort et moi ! »

« Je souhaiterais que tu arrête d'insulter ma famille, Weasley. » Annonça Malfoy. « Il y a déjà bien assez à faire avec la tienne ! En plus tu sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et moi et je voudrais savoir pourquoi on parle d'un hypothétique amour entre toi et le balafré alors que tu sais que c'est totalement impossible actuellement !»

A ces mots, la jeune fille blêmit à un point assez inquiétant et ses yeux se couvrirent de larmes. Elle paraissait horrifiée, triste et en colère mauvais mélange.

« Tais-toi Drago Lucius Malfoy ! Espèce d'abruti ! Tu ne connais pas ma famille ! »

« J'en ai vu un échantillon et je dis non merci... » La coupa le Vert et Argent.

« TU NE LA CONNAIS PAS ! » hurla la sorcière. « Il y a quelque chose parce que je n'ai pas le choix et c'est SECRET ! »

« Comment ça ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer Gin' ? » S'étonna Ron.

« C'est secret ! » Couina Malfoy qui imitait piètrement son âme sœur.

La suite se déroula très vite. Ron envoya son poing dans le visage aristocratique de son ennemi et le _crac ! _Qui retentit expliqua à tous l'état du nez du Sang-Pur.

"Va pourrir en Enfer Weasley!" Fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça en partant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors? Review!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous! Ca va? **

**Moi je suis un peu surchargée et je tente de faire des chapitres de plus en plus longs mais je suis en panne de blabla... Du coup ça donne **_ça_**. Je me déçois moi-même! **

**Merci à ausland, spoiled child, lulu et Kangaroo-girl pour leurs reviews.**

** Les autres je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris. Les reviews donnent de l'inspiration. J'en ai besoin! Qui que vous soyez et d'où que vous soyez, je m'en fiche, postez moi des review! Donnez votre avis moi je ne peux pas juger de mon propre travail! Enfin bon. **

**Elina, Sarah,les review c'est aussi valable pour vous les filles ;)**

** Bon lecture!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you looking down upon me?"<em>

_"These lines of lights mean we're never alone, never alone"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 : We're accidentally in love.<strong>_

**« So she said, What's the problem, baby ? » **_Donc elle m'a demandé « quel est le problème bébé ? »_

**« What's the problem ? I don't know, Well maybe I'm in love »**_ Quel est le problème ? Je ne sais pas, et bien peut-être suis-je amoureux._

**« Think about it everytime I think about it , I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it » **_Penser à ceci tout le temps, j'y pense, je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser._

Lorsque le portrait se referma sur lui, Drago jura. Il tentait tout pour que sa belle le remarque et l'aime mais elle ne supportait ni son arrogance ni sa tendresse. Il savait, ou en tout cas pensait savoir, qu'elle le haïssait et il la comprenait. Lui et son père lui avaient pourri la vie. Lucius l'avait rabaissé et lui, en lâche qu'il était, ne s'était pas opposé, pire il avait participé... Normal donc qu'elle ait de la rancœur. Mais lui seul savait tout. Il l'avait aimée dès la troisième année, la deuxième pour elle, en voyant sa chevelure si soyeuse, si flamboyante, telle une lumière dans la noirceur de ses idées, ses yeux, deux ambres au reflets caramels, pleins de poésie et de douceur, son visage, ses traits enfantins et matures à la fois, ses expressions...

Idées noires dues à sa peur. Drago était un poltron, un idiot. Il avait peur. Peur de son père, peur du Seigneur des ténèbres, peur des Mangemorts, peur d'en devenir un. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait élevé dans le but de faire la fierté de la famille en éradiquant la race moldue. Un destin tracé dont il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Prison d'airain... Il admirait secrètement ce cousin lointain, Sirius Black, qu'il avait vu pour la première fois en vrai ce soir car c'était un homme courageux qui avait su s'enfuir de son avenir sans en mourir. Un homme qui avait assumé ses convictions profondes, un homme qui s'assumait.

Sans le vouloir, Malfoy errait dans les couloirs, remué. Il voulait tant pouvoir faire la même chose que Black. Mais il n'était pas le même et l'idée seule l'effrayait. Il avait déjà assez goûté aux Doloris de son père pour enterrer ses projets loin dans son esprit. L'idée même de la douleur le révulsait. Il faut dire que les Doloris de Lucius étaient conçus pour causer autant d'effets à longs termes que d'effets à courts termes.

Et au-dessus de tout ce micmac, cette affreuse belette, ce stupide Ronald Abruti Weasley venait de lui casser le nez pour aimer sa jeune sœur. Qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait? Lui et Ginny n'avaient pas eu le temps d'expliquer à lui et sa meilleure amie Castor, les raisons de leur soudaine proximité. Chacun voulait s'approcher de l'autre puisqu'ils étaient "condamnés" à se supporter jusqu'à la mort. Voire plus.

C'était étrange, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Ginny, ses pensées s'envolaient vers son avenir. Il ne savait pas si c'était le lien qui agissait mais il avait changé. Un peu. Assez pour savoir que même avec leur statut, leurs différences ne pourraient s'estomper d'elles-mêmes. Elle ne changerait pas pour lui. D'après ce qu'il avait compris plus tôt chez les Gryffondors, c'est qu'elle sortait avec Harry.

Il trouvait ça bizarre que cette idée l'ait autant choqué. Il se sentait vidé, hébété. Même s'il était son âme soeur et même s'il savat qu'elle l'aimait au moins comme un ami, elle préférait sortir avec le Balafré. Et ce n'était pas envisageable...

**« How much longer will it take to cure this ? » **_Combien de temps en plus cela va-t-il prendre pour soigner ceci ?_

**« Juste to cure because I can't ignore it if it's love » **_Juste pour soigner parce que je ne peux pas l'ignorer si c'est l'Amour._

**« Makes me wanna turn around and face me. » **_ Ça me donne envie de me tourner et de faire face._

**« But I don't know nothing 'bout love... » **_Mais je ne sais rien de l'amour..._

Il ne rigolait pas, il avait peur pour elle, il la trouvait faible et démunie face à la violence de son monde à lui. Parfois il était violent avec elle pour la repousser loin de ce danger mais toujours, il revenait vers elle. Il l'aimait violemment, passionnément, plus que tout, un monde sans elle ne serait pas un monde, ce serait un Enfer. Dans son quotidien sombre et dénué de joie, elle avait fait naître le jour.

Elle... Sa Silhouette fine et déliée, ses yeux de biche qui pouvaient soit lui envoyer un regard brûlant de désir, soit lui envoyer un regard noir. Elle et ses lèvres pulpeuse, son nez droit, ses traits fins, ses mains douces... elle le rendait fou. Sa voix chantante l'apaisait, son rire le faisait sourire. Tout chez lui était liée à elle et ce bien avant le lien. Bien avant tout ça. A peine deux ans qu'il l'observait et il lui semblait déjà la connaître. Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de rougir, celle qu'elle avait de sursauter en le croisant dans les couloirs. Et encore plus celle qu'elle avait eu, quelques minutes plus tôt, de poser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Oui, Drago était bel et bien amoureux d'une Weasley et plus cela allait plus il se disait qu'il devrait un jour se rebeller pour vivre sa romance au grand jour...

Mais voilà, cet aristocrate arrogant était un lâche.

« Drago ? » Fit une voix de velours qu'il connaissait bien.

Il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux noirs de son parrain qui semblait visiblement inquiet.

« Oui, Professeur ? » Répondit le jeune homme, froid. Le titre donné indiquait à son interlocuteur qu'il ne ferait pas de confidences.

« Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Le Maître des Potions conduisit son filleul jusqu'à ses quartiers situés au cinquième étage, soit deux niveaux au dessous de celui où il avait trouvé le Serpentard. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme du tableau qui gardait ses quartiers et lui murmura un mot de passe que son invité ne put entendre.

Ils entrèrent alors dans un vaste salon. Les murs de pierre grise étaient masqués par de vastes étagères pleines de bocaux recelant des matières dangereuses, nauséabondes et/ou interdites. D'autres étagères croulaient sous les épais volumes de magie noire ou les livres de potions modifiés que possédaient l'éminent potionniste. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient deux grands canapés et deux fauteuils qui entouraient une table basse en bois sculpté. L'ensemble était sobre, impersonnel.

Drago s'assit sur un fauteuils de velours vers tandis que Rogue demandait à un elfe de maison un peu de thé.

« Alors, Professeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

Snape vint s'asseoir en face de lui et le détailla longuement avant de prendre la parole.

« Drago, je ne suis pas ici pour vous parler de vos cours ni de vos balades nocturnes. » Annonça-t-il. « Mais je peux encore vous donner une retenue pour vous parler ! » Ajouta-t-il en voyant son invité s'en aller.

Malfoy fit demi-tour à contrecœur et revint s'installer à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

« Drago, Drago, Drago... » Soupira Severus. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi ! Toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Certes, cette fois-ci n'est pas de te faute mais que peut-on faire ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ! »

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de l'aide, Severus. Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul alors enlever votre long nez crochu de mes affaires ! Je suis tout à fait à même de vivre ma vie telle que je l'entend ! »

« Et tes parents, sombre idiot ? Le Lord souhaite te marquer l'an prochain, si tout le monde apprend pour toi et cette _fille_, tu ne vivras pas longtemps ! Et tes parents ne le permettraient pas alors rentre dans le droit chemin ! » S'énerva alors le potionniste.

« Je ne peux pas ! » Hurla le jeune homme, en colère et effrayé. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je la tue ? Il en est hors de question alors mêlez vous de vos affaires et laissez-moi vivre ! Vous êtes mon parrain, pas mon père! »

Severus vit alors Drago se lever, très digne, et passer la porte. Une fois son filleul parti, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Le Lord en voulait à Lucius à cause de son manque de fidélité pendant la « disparition » de son maître. Et S'il apprenait ceci, il tuerait Drago. Et cela, lui, Severus Snape, professeur de Potions et espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, ne le permettrait pas. On parlait du petit garçon qui lui avait été confié plus d'une fois, celui qu'il avait presque élevé, la seule personne au monde avec Lily Evans à avoir son amour.

Peu désireux de se remémorer le passé, il se mit à chercher un plan d'action, le tête entre les mains. Ces jeunes allaient le tuer !

Soudain, une idée de génie lui vint. Pauvre Drago !

Loin de là, dans la salle des Gryffons, un chaton se battait contre ses amis.

« Ginny, tu ne peux pas être amie avec Drago Malfoy ! » Vociféra Ron, écarlate.

« Visiblement ils sont plus qu'amis, Ronald ! » Nota Hermione ce qui lui valut un regard foudroyant de Ginny.

« Si, Ron, je peux ! Drago et moi nous ne sommes certes pas encore amis mais lui et moi ne nous quitterons probablement jamais ! Il est celui que je voulais ! »

« Arrête ! » Ricana cruellement Hermione. « On croirait que cette sale vermine est... » Elle s'arrêta et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. « Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes ! » Elle se tourna vers sa jeune amie, prête à tout lui pardonner et à lui faire des excuses mais elle la vit baisser les yeux et rougir.

**« Come on, come on, the world will follow after ! » **_Viens, viens, le monde nous suivra plus tard !_

**« Comme on, come on, 'cause everybody's after love. » **_Viens, viens, car tout le monde est à la recherche de l'amour..._

« Et pourquoi devrais-je mentir, Granger ? » Grogna Ginny. « Je pense que tu m'as montré ce que tu pensais de notre amitié ! »

« Nan, Gin'... » L'interpella Hermione tandis que la jeune rouquine quittait la salle commune et le bruit du portrait qui se refermait résonna comme un glas dans le cœur de la Princesse de Gryffondor. L'heure était au pardon.

La sorcière aux cheveux de feu pestait. Elle haïssait quand Hermione se conduisait ainsi, elle et son étroitesse d'esprit. Elle avait toujours eu peur du moment où elle devrait dire à son amie son amour pour un Serpentard et qui plus est, son pire ennemi. Crainte apparemment fondée.

Et c'est pensive et étrangement déçue qu'elle cogna dans quelque chose.

« Faîtes attention sombre idiot ! » Siffla la voix veloutée de Snape.

Ah, autant pour elle, quelqu'un.

« Lumos. » Murmura le professeur. Tout d'un coup elle put le voir. Il était à un mètre d'elle, ses longs cheveux ébènes vaguement gras lui cachant une partie du visage. « Ah ! Miss Weasley ! Je vous cherchais ! »

L'information mit du temps à monter au cerveau de la sorcière. Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots la cherchait au septième étage, presque devant la salle des Gryffondors à plus de quatre heures du matin ? Sérieusement ?

« Vous me cherchiez ? » Réussit-elle à balbutier.

« N'est ce pas ce que je viens de dire, miss ? » Fit le sadique enseignant en se moquant de sa surprise.

Il lui laissa néanmoins le temps de se reprendre, et quand elle recommença à parler, ce fut d'une voix plus calme et plus assurée.

« Il me semble que si, mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Et pourquoi pas vous ? » Lui demanda Snape.

« Si nous partons comme ça, nous n'y arriverons jamais. Que puis-je pour vous, Professeur ? »

Severus était toujours étonné, quand il parlait à Ginny, qu'elle ne le traite pas avec le mépris qu'employaient les autres élèves. Dans sa bouche le mot « professeur » était un titre de noblesse. Comme si elle reconnaissait leur travail mais aussi leur condition humaine. En plus de cela, elle était d'une politesse constante et d'une finesse appréciable. Il la préférait de loin à sa meilleure amie, cette effroyable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde.

« J'aurais besoin que vous me suiviez, je vous prie. » Annonça-t-il avec ses intonations soigneusement étudiées pour provoquer des frissons. Mais là... Rien, juste un haussement d'épaule et un :

« Si vous en avez besoin. »

Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'au cachots où il la fit entrer dans son bureau. La pièce était plutôt petite et mal aérée. Les murs de pierres grises s'accordaient plutôt bien aux meubles tout à fait sobres qui ornaient la pièce.

« Que me voulez-vous donc ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'aurais besoin de... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Drago entra et annonça :

« Excusez-moi Severus, mais je pense avoir oublié de vous signaler que... » Il s'arrêta en cour de phrases en voyant qui était installé sur l'une des dures chaises en bois de son parrain. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Ginny ? »

« Du tourisme ! » Ironisa-t-elle. « Je voulais savoir si le professeur Snape dormait dans un cercueil ou dans un lit normal et je dois dire que je suis déçue ! » Snape retint un sourire sarcastique tandis que Drago tentait de comprendre la raison de la présence de la Gryffondor dans le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Drago ? » Fit ledit directeur, doucereux. Le ton de sa voix alerta Malfoy qui fit aussitôt le lien avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt.

« Oui, je dois parler à Ginny et ce sans vous, je vous demande donc un congé ! » Cette _demande_ était en fait une annonce sans appel. Il prit Ginny par le poignet et la traîna vers la sortie puis vers le dortoir de Serpentard.

« Drago... »

« Excuse moi Weas... Ginny mais je dois te parler vite et en privé. Mon dortoir est le meilleur endroit pour cela. »

Elle ne tenta plus de s'opposer à ce choix... Elle le suivrait. Déjà parce que, en jeune fille sage, elle ne voulait pas ébruiter sa visite dans la chambre du Prince des Serpents mais aussi parce que, intérieurement, elle jubilait. Qui savait ce qui allait se dire là-bas ? Personne et surtout pas elle.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle était rendu devant la porte de la Salle Commune. Drago lui ordonna de l'attendre et entra. Peu de temps après, il en ressortit et la fit entrer dans la pièce. Les tons froids et sinistres de cette salle la firent frissonner. Inconsciemment, elle se colla à Drago qui la regarda, surpris. La jeune femme avait la chair de poule et ne semblait pas rassurée.

« On se demande comment ils t'ont répartie ! » Ricana-t-il.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Lui répondit-elle, les sourcils levés dans une expression parfaitement Snapienne.

Qu'elle était belle. Elle le faisait fondre...

**« So I said « I'm a snowball running » »**_Alors j'ai dis « je suis une boule de neige roulante »_

**« Running into the spring that's coming » **_Courant vers le printemps qui arrive._

**« All this love ! » **_Tout cet amour !_

_« _**Melting under blue skies, melting out » **_Fondant sous le ciel bleu, fondant dehors._

« Tu es sensée être courageuse ! »

« Excuse moi si TA salle commune me file des boutons »

« Ah, non ! » Protesta le Serpentard.

« Comment ça « ah non ! » ? » S'étonna Ginny, oubliant temporairement sa répulsion.

« Je ne m'affiche pas avec une boutonneuse ! » Le coup qu'il reçut le convint de la mener à sa chambre.

En effet, chaque Serpentard disposait de sa propre chambre. La sienne était en bois d'ébène, sombre mais bien éclairée par de lourd lustres en argents. De larges bannières vertes et argent ornaient les murs vernis. Le lit à baldaquin pouvait accueillir plus de trois personnes à lui seul et les fauteuils moelleux appelaient la jeune femme à disparaître entre leurs accoudoirs.

Cependant Drago l'assit sur son lit et lui murmura :

« Ginny, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je suis désolé de ne pas être celui qu'il te faut, celui que tu aurais aimé avoir pour âme sœur, je ne suis pas Harry Pot... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut soudain interrompu par les lèvres chaudes de son âme sœur qui se posèrent sur les siennes à la fois passionnées et hésitantes. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de réagir et de répondre au baiser.

C'était beau. Plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait vu. C'était fort comme un torrent, ça l'emportait dans un incontrôlable maelström d'émotions toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres.

Le bonheur, la tendresse, la passion, du premier vrai Amour. Le statut d'âmes sœurs n'étaient soudain plus qu'une évidence. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

"Je t'aime Drago, qui que tu sois. Que tu sois un abruti fini, un bâtard galeux, un type bien, une mauviette, un ange... Qui Que tu sois je t'aime Drago. Pour toi! Pour ta façon de sourire en coin, celle qui exprime ton côté enjôleur, ta façon de regarder les gens, tantôt méprisante, tantôt respectueuse. Tu es toi, pas Harry, et c'est absolument tout ce qui compte."

**« We're accidentally in love... » **_On est tombé amoureux par accident_

**« Accidentally in love... » **_Accidentellement amoureux._

**« I'm in love » **_Je suis amoureux._


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou!**

**Ca va? Désolée pour le retard mais le lycée occupe les 3/4 de mes journées et franchement, je trouve ça galère d'écrire 100 mots après 8 heures de cours et 3 heures de devoirs ^^'**

******Petit chapitre tranquille mais la suite va être plus mouvementée ;)**

**La chanson, cette fois-ci, est de Zazie et Axel Bauer et c'est une dédicace à ma très chère Ausland qui, si elle ne parle pas complètement français (même si son niveau est excellent ;) connaît cette chanson si chère pour moi...**

**Miss you Aus'.**

**Merci à tous pour vos review et surtout toi ma Lou d'amour parce que tu prends la peine de me lire ET de reviewer . Je t'aime ma belle ^^**

**Trêve de blabla, Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai malheureusement rien créé d'Harry Potter, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
><strong>

**Auteur complètement barré.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_ "I would take the pain away..."_

__"_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même, je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes, seulement que tu m'aimes, pour ce que je suis..._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : A ma place.<p>

_"Je t'aime Drago, qui que tu sois. Que tu sois un abruti fini, un bâtard galeux, un type bien, une mauviette, un ange... Qui Que tu sois je t'aime Drago. Pour toi! Pour ta façon de sourire en coin, celle qui exprime ton côté enjôleur, ta façon de regarder les gens, tantôt méprisante, tantôt respectueuse. Tu es toi, pas Harry, et c'est absolument tout ce qui compte." _

Drago rêvait. Sa Ginny, sa surprenante âme sœur venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimais. Qu'elle aimait celui qu'il était. Elle l'aimait. Lui. Il ne a méritait pas. Absolument pas. Elle était une lionne courageuse, une battante, une guerrière.

« Au moins elle saura me défendre ! » Pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Il ne la regarda plus dans les yeux, il se sentait trop faible par rapport à elle. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il jalousait son courage, sa force...

Un liquide envahit ses yeux quand il songea au mal qu'il avait pu lui faire au cours de ces quatre dernières années et il ferma les yeux pour les contenir.

Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Jamais.

Il ne vit pas le visage de la Gryffondor se couvrir d'une grimace inquiète face à son manque de réaction. Il ne sentit pas les mains de la jeune fille se poser sur les siennes, douces et chaleureuses. Il ne l'entendit pas l'appeler, encore et encore. Il l'aimait et tentait de le lui prouver. Cela n'était pas suffisant. Il allait la perdre... La déception prit place dans son cœur. Ces doux instants étaient morts-nés.

Mais il sentit une goutte d'eau chaude rouler sur sa joue. Trace brûlante et honteuse de sa peine. Ligne de feu indigne des Malfoy.

« J'aurais bravé tous les interdits ! » Songea-t-il.

« Drago ? » Elle le rappela mais il ne leva pas la tête, dardant ses yeux orages sur ses mains qui étaient humides de ses larmes. C'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient la main tendrement. Son cœur se serra tant il se sentait bien mais il ne laissa rien paraître . La sorcière suivit son regard. Elle rougit et ôta ses mains de celles de son amant.

Drago fut surpris de la froideur qui heurta ses mains et il s'aperçut enfin que Ginny avait retiré ses mains des siennes. Une lente froideur s'empara du cœur du Serpentard désorienté. Pourquoi donc ? Elle était écarlate et mal à l'aise. Avait-elle honte de l'avoir touché, lui, fils de Mangemort ? Lui en voulait-elle de ne pas l'avoir attendue plus tôt. De ne pas être Harry Potter contrairement à ce qu'elle disait ? Il n'y pouvait rien ! Il n'était que le sujet d'une vaste plaisanterie ! Et ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa famille était si mauvaise ! Il leva les yeux sur elle. Des yeux pleins de reproches et de question dont une seule lisible par Ginny.

« Pourquoi ? »

**« Se met-elle à ma place quelques fois  
>Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle me voie<br>Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat,  
>veux-tu faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas<br>Je veux bien tenter l'effort de regarder en face  
>mais le silence est mort et le tien me glace. »<strong>

Il regardait leurs mains emmêlées comme perdu dans ses pensées. Une grimace passa soudain sur son visage de marbre. Une grimace de peur, de colère et de douleur. Une grimace qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir sur ce visage fin qu'elle aimait tendrement. Drago ne devait pas à avoir à souffrir. Il était bien trop fragile. Tout le monde le pensait solide comme du roc mais elle savait. Elle savait comment se forcer à sourire, à rire, comment dire « je vais bien, merci » sans paraître suspecte, comment cacher sa peur et sa douleur sous un masque de colère. A quel point ce masque était faillible, fragile. Elle savait. Ginny voyait bien que Drago jouait au quotidien le rôle du Serpentard qui n'avait aucun problème.

« Drago ? » Souffla-t-elle en vain. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés comme s'il s'empêchait de pleurer et ne semblait pas l'entendre. « Drago ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle posa ses mains sur celles de son amant. Elles étaient froides, douce et la peau était pâle. Elle caressa doucement le dos de la main en murmurant son prénom.

Elle soupira. Elle voulait tant l'aider ! Mais il ne la laissait pas faire. Il ne voulait pas la voir, pas la sentir. Il devait sûrement se sentir envahi de par sa présence ! Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de l'aider, besoin de réduire la peine qui accablait son cœur.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur sa main. Elle le fixa, effarée et vie deux longues traînées irisées sur ses joues. Elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur son cœur. Elle DEVAIT l'aider sans attendre et sans le brusquer.

« Drago ? » Murmura-t-elle avec la voix la plus douce et la plus réconfortante possible.

Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur leurs mains. Il avait l'air furieux. Précipitamment, elle retira ses doigts de ceux de son amant et elle se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. On aurait facilement pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues tant elles étaient rouges.

Il allait la tuer. Il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié ce geste trop intimes, trop envahissant et il lui en voulait. Lentement, il leva la tête pour la fixer et elle manqua de se noyer dans ces perles magnifiques...

Il avait ses yeux si particuliers, d'un gris froid, presque polaire. Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les deux iris d'un argent incandescent que le Serpentard avait au quotidien. Il n'avait apparemment pas aimé son geste, pas aimé qu'elle ne touche ses mains. Elle ne le comprenait plus, il jalousait Harry mais quand elle lui montrait qu'il était le plus important à ses yeux. Qu'il était celui qu'elle aimait... Il devenait hostile, distant, presque _dangereux_ Dans son regard on pouvait lire de la déception, du dégoût, de la colère et des reproches.

Pourquoi ? Elle se sentit blessée, énervée et l'injustice lui prit la gorge. Elle ne faisait jamais le bon geste, il lui faisait sentir. Elle tentait pourtant tout. Elle aussi eut les larmes aux yeux qu'elle avait baissé pour les cacher. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, elle n'était pas la fille de Molly Weasley pour rien !

A la pensée de sa mère, elle eut envie de se rouler en boule et de hurler, de se tirer les cheveux jusqu'à ce que la souffrance qui en résulte supplante celle qui irradiait son cœur, de se perdre dans les bras de son amant pour effacer sa peine, de tout oublier...

Mais avant tout il fallait comprendre son âme sœur qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi, Malfoy ? » Par l'usage de son nom elle lui démontra une certaine réserve, une sorte de soumission. « Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à t'aimer ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te faire comprendre que ce sera toi et personne d'autres. Nous sommes liés ? »

« Sans ce lien, tu ne serais pas mienne... » Soupira-t-il, abattu. « Regarde, tu ne veux pas me toucher, tu ne _peux_ pas me toucher sans être dégoûtée... »

Sa voix transperça le cœur de la jeune fille comme si un pieu en bois s'était logé dans sa poitrine. L'eau qui roulait sur la joue pâle de son amant suintait le désespoir des non-dits. Ses mots la torturaient. Elle comprit son erreur et son visage se décomposa... Il pensait qu'il la révulsait !

« Tu vois ! » Cracha-t-il. « Tu ne supportes même pas que je t'en parle ! Tu dis m'aimer mais cet amour tu ne l'as pas voulu ! Tu le subis ! »

**« Mon âme sœur, **

**cherche l'erreur, **

**Plus mon sang se vide et plus tu as peur »**

« Mais comment peux-tu être aussi bête ! » S'emporta-t-elle à son tour. « Je t'AIME ! Tu me comprends ? Je t'aime ! Excuse moi de ne pas être aussi douée avec toi que Parkinson ! Mais ne compte par sur moi pour devenir ton fidèle chien qui te suivras et pleureras de joie quand tu parleras ! Je ne renoncerai pas à ma vie, mes amis, ma personnalité et mes valeurs pour tes beaux yeux !»

**« Je veux bien faire la belle,**

**Mais pas dormir au bois !**

**Je veux bien être reine,**

**Mais pas l'ombre du Roi...**

**Faut-il que je cède,**

**Faut-il que je saigne ?**

**Pour qu'il m'aime aussi**

**Pour ce que je suis... »**

Il se figea. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle change mais lui ne _pouvait _tout simplement pas changer. Pas maintenant. Le Lord Noir était omniprésent dans sa vie. Le changement de leurs mentalités respectives, bien que nécessaire, devrait attendre la fin de la guerre. Devrait attendre sa libération.

Il subissait les insultes à Poudlard et les Doloris chez lui... Si en plus il devait subir la haine du Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de la droiture de Ginny, il ne lui pardonnerais pas...

« Ginny, il faut qu'on en parle. Je ne veux pas que tu changes ! » Affirma-t-il. « Mais ne me le demandes pas non plus, j'en serais totalement incapable. Je ne peux simplement pas laisser tout de côté comme ça... C'est plus difficile que ce que tu ne penses... J'ai certaines obligations... »

« Ah! » Soupira-t-elle avec une moue désabusée. « Dur, dur d'être un Mangemort, non ? Tes obligations envers Voldy... Tes séances de torture de Sang-de-Bourbe et ta dure condition de Prince de Serpentard... Le plus dur doit être de concilier la vie familiale et tes... « intérêts personnels »... Attends... Mais non ! Ton activité t'as été proposée par ton ordure de paternel !Je te plains mon pauvre Chéri... »

S'il s'étouffa sur le surnom de son maître, le reste de la diatribe ne lui échappa pas. Il hoqueta de surprise en voyant ce visage si fin traversé par la rage et la haine.

« Le retour de la bipolaire ! » S'exclama-t-il sur le même ton. « On est passé de la tolérance au rejet ? Je dois t'accepter mais je dois changer pour toi ? » Il ricana gravement. « J'aurais dû m'en douter... Et bien sache, ma chère, que je ne torture pas les Sangs de Bourbes, je suis juste bon à nettoyer le sol après... » Il exagérait un peu la situation puisqu'il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans une salle de torture mais il voulait la faire taire... Elle parlait sans savoir de choses qui la dépassaient. « Et puis, qui te dis, ma belle, que ce n'est pas toi la prochaine ? »

**« Veux-tu que je t'apprennes ?**

_**Je ne demande rien...**_

**Les eaux troubles où je traîne...**

_**Où tu vas, d'où tu viens ?**_

**Faut-il vraiment que tu saches...**

_**Tout ce que tu caches.**_

**Que tout au fond de moi...**

_**Au fond de toi.**_

**Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même,**

**Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes, **

**Seulement que tu m'aimes,**

**Pour ce que je suis... »**

Il s'emportait, il ne le savait que trop bien. Elle avait raison de le craindre mais pour une fois qu'il voyait la lumière surgir de son océan de noirceur, il voulait s'y accrocher. S'échapper. Mais elle avait peur de lui, à chaque fois qu'ils se déclaraient qu'ils s'aimaient, le sujet Mangemort les séparait.

**« Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme  
>au bout de ces impasses ou elle m'abandonne<br>Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat  
>faut-il pour lui plaire aller jusque là<br>Se peut-il que j'y parvienne  
>Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne<br>Se peut-il qu'on nous aime  
>pour ce que nous sommes... »<strong>

« Drago... Je suis... » Tenta-t-elle, se rendant compte de son erreur mais cependant vite interrompue par le Serpentard.

« Non, Ginny. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, le sujet est bien trop épineux pour que tu taises. Alors pars. Sors d'ici. Ne reviens pas... Je t'aime, vraiment. Mais c'est trop dangereux pour nous, cette histoire. Ça nous dépasse... Et on ne pourra pas s'entendre tant que ça s'insinuera entre nous. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il prit un livre et s'enfonça dans son monde, muet, sans même daigner lancer un regard à la femme qu'il venait de rejeter.

Dans la tête de Ginny c'était le chaos. En moins de 24 heures elle s'était faite démasquer devant tout le monde, avait tenté de se suicider, avait vu s'éloigner Harry, Hermione et très probablement Ron, s'était faite rejeter par ses parents et maintenant par son âme sœur. Une douleur sourde envahissait sa poitrine. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Que le train infernal de cette vie chaotique ralentisse.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Personne ne l'arrêta pour quelques raisons des plus valables :

1: Il était environ cinq heures et demies du matin, un samedi, pendant les vacances (la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis et elle aurait dû faire partie de ceux-ci si ces parents ne lui avaient pas implicitement indiqué qu'elle restait ici).

2: Elle utilisait des passages secrets que seul le Trio d'Or et elle-même connaissaient et, vu l'heure, le premier devait dormir ou tenir une réunion secrète.

3: Personne n'aurait osé l'arrêter tant elle avait l'air perdue et en colère. Elle semblait dangereuse.

Elle continua, sans chercher à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle venait de gravir l'escalier du sixième étage quand une voix étrange se fit entendre.

« Misssss... » Siffla la voix.

La jeune fille fit volte-face et tomba sur un animal familier.

« Nagini ? » Siffla-t-elle en retour, dans un Fourchelang parfait. « Que fais-tu iccccci ? »

« Misssss, vous devez retrouvez Monssssssssieur Malfoy... » Répondit le serpent. « Il vous sssssauvera la vie. »

Une ombre sursauta. Elle était cachée derrière un mur et espionnait sans vergogne la Gryffondor. Elle avait quitté sa chambre furieuse, et elle voulait sa faire pardonner.

L'ombre n'était qu'un Drago Malfoy qui voulait lui parler. Il voulait mettre au clair leur histoire. Pas d'écho extérieur, pas de discussion. Personne ne devait voir qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Personne. Mais en la voyant ainsi, parler avec un serpent avec tant d'aisance, il pensa pouvoir la transformer en la parfaite Princesse de Serpentard. Il lui suffirait de quelques semaines et un plan compliqué se créa en son esprit.

La jeune fille soupira. N'allait-on jamais la lâcher ? Elle en avait marre de tout ça, elle voulait juste aller se coucher, pleurer une fois pour toute et dormir. Juste ça. Et peut-être se réconcilier avec un Vert et Argent aux cheveux blonds platine ?

« Nagini... » Soupira-t-elle tout en sifflant et crachotant pour expliquer la situation. « Je ne pense pas que Drago veuille encore me parler... Il... »

Elle fut interrompue par deux bras qui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, doucement. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Il était là, sublime et impassible, comme si l'heure précédente n'avait jamais existé, la tenant contre lui, protecteur et possessif.

Ginny ne suivait plus. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt il l'avait congédiée comme si elle avait été un simple chien qu'on chasse et il revenait la voir comme si de rien n'était ? De quel droit osait-il ?

« Ginny ! Je suis désolé !» Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. « Je me suis mal comporté et... »

« Comment oses-tu revenir comme ceci, Drago ? J'en veux plus de tes sautes d'humeurs ! Je ne suis pas rien ! Comment peux-tu dire m'aimer, jalouser Harry puis me chasser ? »

« Je sais Ginny mais... »

« Non Drago, je ne veux pas d'excuses, pas de pleurs ! »

Elle s'en alla en écartant les bras du jeune homme qui n'opposa pas de résistance ce qui était très inhabituel pour lui. Elle s'arrêta, surprise et le regarda il avait l'air tellement triste...

Mais si elle avait appris une chose en quatre ans, c'était que les choses n'étaient jamais ce qu'elles paraissaient être. Elle se contenta de le fixer avec réserve et il soupira.

« Ginny, je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu me hais mais il faut me comprendre ! Je t'aime plus que tout et je.. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre... Tu m'es bien trop précieuse... Tu comprends j'ai peur.. Peur de tout ça... Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes et ça me ronge. Je ne veux pas que ce lien nous détruise... »

Plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche, plus il se rendait compte d'à quel point ils étaient juste. Ce n'était pas sa stratégie juste la vérité, il ne voulait plus la perdre...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans se bras avec force et désespoir.

« Ne m'abandonne pas... » Souffla-t-il.

Elle avait juste envie de hurler. Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle l'aimait et elle savait que les propos qu'il venait de tenir étaient sincères à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux mais elle se sentait perdue... Elle avait peur de souffrir.

« Drago... » Soupira-t-elle. « Que va-t-on devenir ? »

Il enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou et murmura doucement « Je ne sais pas mon Amour. Je veux juste être avec toi et que, lorsqu'on sera ensemble, on oublie ces histoires de famille et de Mangemorts... Juste toi et moi contre le monde. »

Son cœur chavira. Il savait trouver les mots rassurants dont elle avait besoin, il savait lui donner cet étrange sentiment de sécurité que l'on ressent auprès de certains dangers quand on sait que pire nous attend dehors.

« Toi et moi pour notre monde ! » Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

« Maîtresssssse ! » L'apostropha Nagini. « Je dois voir dire quelque chossse ! »

« Parle Nagini ! » Lui ordonna Drago dans un Fourchelang parfait qui tétanisa Ginny. Il savait parler le Fourchelang... « Nous ne ssssommes pas ici pour ssssauver le monde ! Et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors dépêchhhe-toi ! »

« Ssssssoit plus doux, Dray' ! » Lui intima Ginny avec une tape sur le bras. « Nag' est mon animal ! »

« Au fait, théoriquement, c'est le mien ! » Protesta Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il a vécu au Manoir depuis des années ! »

« Oui mais c'est avec MOI qu'il est relié télépathiquement ! Pas toi ! » Et, pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui tira la langue.

« Nous aussi, nous sommes reliés ! » Affirma-t-il. « Âmes sœurs ! »

Elle rit mais fut coupée par Nagini qui devait vraiment libérer son message.

« Demain... Poudlard va être attaqué par les Mangggggemorts... »

Puis il s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescents pantois et terrorisés... C'était le début de la fin...

* * *

><p><strong>Vous me haïssez? <strong>

**Petite précision, si vous souhaitez me conseiller une chanson pour un chapitre, pas de problème ;) Tant que c'est une chanson qui a un SENS!  
><strong>

**Reviews please!**

**A plus!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir les gens :)**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis très longue à poster mais entre le lycée, les gens qui ne supportent pas que je reste cloîtrée, les fêtes et les fanfictions d'auteurs si talentueux que ça devrait être interdit, j'ai du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire.**

**J'ai cependant tenu à vous offrir un (tout) petit chapitre avant la fin de l'année.**

**Je sais que je vous ai habitué à mieux mais franchement vu le peu d'engouement que cette story procure, je ne suis plus motivée, de plus j'ai une fiction made in moi et un projet de fanfic (que je finirai avant de poster je pense et après la chapitre 10 de celle là et dont les chapitres seront plus courts mais postés régulièrement) qui attendent un plus gros succès.**

** Merci à mes reviewers et mes lecteurs fidèles, merci Julia & Sarah mes chéries du Lycée *je vous aiiime!***

**Merci à ma jumelle, ma meilleure amie, ma soeur, mon adorable Ausland pour tout le soutien qu'elle m'apporte!**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne année en ce jour du 31 décembre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Gwen.**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you proud of who I am?"<em>

_"Even if I say, it will be allright, still I hear you say you want to end your life"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 8 : Never too late...<em>**

« Demain... Poudlard va être attaqué par les Mangggggemorts... »

Puis il s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescents pantois et terrorisés... C'était le début de la fin...

**Retour au présent :**

Ginny souffrait, c'était indéniable, ses os étaient à peu près tous brisés mais elle tenait à se remémorer comment tout avait basculé. Comment tout dans sa vie avait foutu le camp... Alors elle se raccrocha à ses instants à la fois doux et amers...

**Dix ans plus tôt :**

Ginny ouvrit des yeux grands comme des balles de ping-pong et murmura « Mangemorts ? ». A ses côtés, Drago n'en menait pas large. Son père allait attaquer Poudlard... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ?

Un frisson le traversa. Son père _savait _pour lui et Ginny. Il savait que si elle mourait, il mourrait... Mais il préférait tuer son fils plutôt que de le voir avec une Weasley...

**« Even if I say » **_Même si je dis_

**« It will be alright » **_Ça va aller_

**« Still I hear you say » **_Je t'entends encore dire_

**« You want to end your life »**_ Que tu veux mettre fin à ta vie_

**« And now we go we try to just stay alive » **_Et maintenant on y va, on essaie juste de rester en vie.._

Ginny revenait lentement à elle, son cerveau se mettant à bouillonner. Elle _devait _agir et sauver ses camarades. Elle allait parler quand l'homme qu'elle aimait la coupa.

« Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de prévenir Dumbledore du danger qui menace Poudlard... Et je pense qu'il faut rester calme. »

Elle se devait d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Il fallait tout faire pour prévenir d'éventuels blessés. Elle hocha la tête et il lui pris la main. Cela l' étonna, elle le pensait manipulateur (comprenez qu'elle pensait qu'il ne prenait sa main que pour l'attendrir auparavant) mais il savait apparemment se montrer tendre. Ce contact doux et chaud la troubla. Sa main semblait faite pour se fondre dans celle de Drago.

« Ginny ? » L'interpella celui-ci, visiblement dérouté... « Ça va ? Tu sembles perturbée, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va y arriver, tout éviter. Aller, suis moi. »

Elle le regarda, lui qu'elle avait su lâche paraissait déterminé et cette constatation lui rendit confiance, elle hocha la tête et serra sa main. Il lui sourit gentiment. Puis, doucement, il la tira vers le bureau du Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix pour la deuxième fois en douze heures. Draco du presque porter la jeune fille tant elle semblait fatiguée. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus et il voyait ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Mais avant d'aller dormir, ils devaient avertir Dumbledore.

Sur le seuil ils se figèrent. Ils entendaient Dumbledore marmonner.

« Si ce n'est pas lui, qui ? Dis-moi Fumseck, qui a pu dévorer mes sorbets au citron ? Et mes patacitrouilles ? Qui ? »

Draco, Sang-pur hautain et prétentieux au sang-froid imbattable, habitué aux délires d'un père tyran et d'un Lord Noir complètement taré, fit ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

Il resta bouche bée dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge.

Dumbledore avait pété un plomb. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps était un vieillard sénile accro au sucre. Un fou Glucosé, une menace pour les êtres de gélatine. Et c'était cet homme qui éduquait l'élite intellectuelle future. Il était atterré et heureux que Ginny ne voie pas cela, trop ensommeillée. Elle aurait perdu toute foi en l'homme qui guidait l'ordre et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

« Fumseck, mon beau, mon grand ami, dis-moi qui a osé ! Qui a volé dans mon coffre secret ? »

Le phénix regarda son maître, apparemment habitué à ces scènes de purs délires.

« Fumseck, il me faut le nom du coupable, cela fait des moi que cela dure... Plus d'un an même ! Depuis... Depuis qu'Alastor a fouillé mon bureau la première fois... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Alastor ! Il n'aurait pas osé ! Oh, le traître ! »

Draco tenta de se retenir de rire... Le vieux Dumby devenait complètement fou ! Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps ce qui avantagerait ses amis Mangemorts pour leurs plans...

Étrangement, penser aux Mangemorts comme amis le mettait mal à l'aise par rapport à Ginny.

Tentant de repousser ces étranges pensées, il la serra plus contre lui et commença à la traîner vers l'intérieur du bureau.

Dumbledore venait de mettre sa longue cape violette sur ses épaules et s'apprêtait visiblement à rendre visite à celui qui le préservait de l'obésité. En voyant ses visiteurs ainsi positionnés, Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort tenant dans ses bras une Ginny inconsciente, il sortit sa baguette et courut auprès de ses élèves en tenant le jeune homme en joug. Sa cible s'assit et posa son fardeau au sol devant elle.

« Que lui avez-vous fait, monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il à un Draco en plein fou-rire.

Il suivit le regard du jeune homme qui était posé derrière lui. Quand il se retourna il vit Fumseck avec un papier de bonbon au citron dans le bec, apparemment terrifié d'avoir été découvert puisqu'il s'envola aussitôt que Dumbledore le vit, et sortit par la fenêtre. Le vieillard grogna et marmonna avant de se retourner vers ses visiteurs.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, elle dort juste. »

Dumbledore vérifia l'état de la jeune fille et haussa les épaules.

« Et donc ? Qu'est ce vous faîtes ici ? Vous me l'avez apportée pour un baby-sitting ? »

Draco le regarda, surpris. Dumbledore en colère et fatigué avait un humour très semblable à celui de son parrain, mordant et sarcastique.

« Non Monsieur, je l'ai amenée car elle a reçu la visite de Nagini. Il est venu la voir il y a une demi heure dans le couloir du septième étage. Et... »

« Que diable faisait-elle à l'aube dans les couloirs ? Et vous, Draco, comment vous êtes vous retrouvé impliqué dans cette affaire ? »

Draco grinça des dents, il détestait être interrompu pour répondre à des questions auxquelles il se préparait déjà à répondre.

« Justement Professeur, laissez-moi continuer et je pourrais vous répondre ! » Dumbledore haussa un sourcil quand il entendit le ton agressif de son élève. « Je la cherchais, et quand je suis arrivé, Nagini lui a dit que les Mangemorts attaqueraient dans peu de temps, demain probablement... Nous avons tout de suite pensé qu'il fallait qu'on vous prévienne et Ginny s'est endormie en chemin alors je l'ai portée jusqu'ici.. »

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux et murmura « une attaque ? » avant se reprendre et d'interroger le Serpentard mais l'autre voyait bien que le Directeur était plus troublé que ce qu'il laissait voir.

« Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous étiez tous deux en dehors de vos dortoirs à plus de cinq heures et demies du matin. »

« Nous avons eu un léger différent qui ne concerne que nous deux. »

Le vieillard parut vexé mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de fixer son élève. Ginny grogna et se serra un peu plus contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci la laissa se blottir contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Vous dîtes que Nagini a annoncé une attaque de Mangemort demain ? »

« En effet Professeur. »

« Vous n'avez pas plus de détails ? »

« Nagini n'a rien mentionné d'autres. Il devait retourner auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Et de votre côté Monsieur Malfoy ? »

L'interrogé nota bien que Dumbledore l'appelait différemment selon le sujet. Auparavant, quand il avait suspecté une attaque sur Ginny de sa part, il avait utilisé un « Draco » soupçonneux. Là, il demandait des informations sur les Mangemort et leurs plans et il avait ré-endossé son rôle de meneur du camp des « Gentils » comme il aimait l'appeler, et donc avait utilisé un « Monsieur Malfoy » respectueux bien que méfiant.

« Quoi de mon côté ? » Aboya le Vert et Argent.

« Et bien, vous ne savez pas ce qui va se passer ? »

« Comment le saurais-je ? »

« Votre père. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que mon père se risquerait à dévoiler les plans de son maître ainsi, par courrier, au risque de se faire prendre par l'un ou l'autre camp ? Ma parole, vous êtes totalement fou ! »

Il avait parlé trop fort pour la pauvre Ginny qui se retourna en soupirant. Il la regarda, blasé. Sa pauvre âme sœur était si fatiguée... Et elle avait de quoi...

Il eut un frisson en pensant à toutes les horreurs qui lui étaient arrivées depuis la veille. Elle avait vraiment souffert et tout cela était de sa faute à lui. Il avait envie de hurler... Comment pouvait-il l'aimer à ce point et a blesser comme s'il était son ennemi ? Où trouvait-elle la force et le courage de l'aimer quand lui faisait tout pour la détruire ?

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard couleur d'océan de Dumbledore. Apparemment ce dernier lui avait parlé pendant qu'il pensait à sa dulcinée. La belle paraissait si fragile ainsi, sur le sol, sa tête contre sa cuisse, ses cheveux couleur de feu formant une sanglante auréole autour d'elle, endormie qu'il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la préserver du monde.

« Professeur ? »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils attaquent pendant les vacances ? Quand il y a si peu d'élèves ? »

« L'école est plus simple à conquérir si elle est vide et si les Enfants de Sangs-Purs sont là pour aider. » Répondit-il sans hésiter.

« Vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ? »

« Non je ne pense pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que la femme que je tiens dans mes bras a besoin de moi en cette période critique contrairement à mon père qui, hier, a du être déçu par mon comportement. Je sais qu'elles sont mes priorités et mon père n'en fait actuellement pas partie. »

« Mr Malfoy ? »

« Oui, Professeur ? »

« Vous pouvez partir, prenez soin d'elle et surtout, ne la laissez absolument pas tomber aux mains des Mangemorts, nous avons besoin d'elle ! »

« Je ne la leur céderai pour rien au monde Professeur. »

« Bien. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Draco s'exécuta en traînant Ginny avec lui. Il la souleva comme s'il portait une princesse, une main sous ses genoux, une autre dans son dos, et il alla jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet en la portant. Doucement il la déposa sur ses draps de satin verts. Elle grogna et se retourna en tâtant le matelas à côté d'elle pour trouver son âme sœur qui se changeait puis qui la rejoint dans le grand lit.

Il savait que quand elle se réveillerait elle se sentirait mal d'avoir dormi à côté de lui au vu de leurs relations houleuses mais il n'était qu'un homme et il voulait avoir cette douce et rassurante présence à ses côtés pendant son sommeil. Juste pour sentir la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés pendant qu'il dormirait, juste pour se réveiller à ses côtés.

Car après tout, le lendemain leur monde sera différent. Sur cette pensée, il se retourna et passa un bras autour de la taille de celle qu'il aimait. Il avait peur...

**« Even if I say »** Même si je dis  
><strong>« It'll be alright »<strong> que ça va aller  
><strong>« Still I hear you say »<strong> je t'entends toujours dire  
><strong>« You want to end your life »<strong> Que tu veux en finir avec ta vie  
><strong>« Now and again we try » <strong>maintenant et encore Nous essayons  
><strong>« To just stay alive »<strong> de juste rester vivant  
><strong>« Maybe we'll turn it around »<strong> Peut-être nous tournerons autour  
><strong>« 'Cause it's not too late »<strong> Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard  
><strong>« It's never too late »<strong>il n'est jamais trop tard

« **No one will ever see » **Personne ne verra jamais**  
>« This side reflected » <strong>Ce côté reflété **  
>« And if there's something wrong » <strong>Et si quelque chose va mal**  
>« Who would have guessed it ? » <strong>Qui l'aura deviné ?**  
>« And I have left alone » <strong>Et j'ai laissé tomber**  
>« Everything that I own » <strong>Tout ce que je possédais**  
>« To make you feel like » <strong>Pour te faire sentir **  
>« It's not too late » <strong>qu'il n'est pas trop **  
>« It's never too late » <strong>Il n'est jamais trop tard

« The world we knew »

Le monde que nous connaissions**  
>« Won't come back »<strong> Ne va pas revenir**  
>« The time we've lost » <strong>Le temps que nous avons perdu**  
>« Can't get back » <strong>Ne peut pas revenir**  
>« The life we had » <strong>La vie que nous avons eu**  
>« Won't be ours again »<strong> Ne seras plus jamais nôtre.

**« It's never too late  
>It's not too late<br>It's never too late »**

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_******Coucou les amis *ne caillassez pas l'auteur s'il vous plaît!*  
><strong>_

_**Je sais que ça fait plus de quatre moi que je n'ai pas posté et j'espère qu'il y a encore du monde pour me lire :S  
><strong>_

_**Je ne citerai pas toutes mes raisons mais disons qu'entre autre j'ai fais un bilan de cette story qui m'a déprimée (je la trouve un peu pourrie, non?), on m'a dit que j'écrivais que de la merde (ça fait toujours plaisir), je suis partie à l'étranger, j'ai eu la méga panne d'inspiration, et j'ai pas eu le temps de toucher mon clavier pendant les deux derniers mois...  
><strong>_

_**Mais maintenant je suis là pour longtemps j'espère, et je vous offre la première partie d'un chapitre assez triste. La chanson choisie est un hommage à tous ceux qui sont de ma génération ;)  
><strong>_

_**Je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai fait pour une fois :)  
><strong>_

_**Dans un mois, le prologue de ma nouvelle fic "A Slytherin Lioness" va être posté et je vous attend, si vous voulez la suite, je pourrai commencer à poster dans deux mois :)  
><strong>_

_**En attendant dédicace à mes reviewers, c'est grâce à vous que je continue :)  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, seule cette horreur que j'appelle trame sort de mon esprit retardé!  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**Gwen  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>"There's nothing I wouldn't do... To have just one more chance..."  
><em>

_"Car il n'est pas, l'un des nôtres, il ne sera jamais des nôtres..."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9 : L'un des Notres (partie 1)<strong>_

Ginny ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tomba sur un visage d'ange encadré de cheveux blonds platines.

Elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de réaliser qui était l'ange et où elle était. Elle se rua en arrière, tombant du lit et provoquant un boucan infernal. L'ange blond se réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit ses yeux, dévoilant deux magnifiques perles couleur orage. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur le visage confus de la belle rousse qui était assise par terre, confuse.

« Bonjour, amour. » Grogna le magnifique jeune homme. « Ça va pas ? » Continua-t-il en voyant l'air concentré et troublé de son âme sœur.

Ginny était totalement perdue, que faisait-elle dans la chambre de Draco, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de Draco, à dormir à côté de lui ? Elle rougit quand, en le détaillant, elle remarqua sa tenue. Le Serpentard dormait en short et en marcel. Ce dernier sculptait à merveille le torse musclé de son porteur elle se surprit à rêver de lui enlever son débardeur pour vérifier si oui ou non il valait le détour.

Mais comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Draco ne semblait absolument pas surpris et pourtant elle ne se souvenait de rien.

« Amour ? Bah... J'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir d'hier... Le dernier souvenir que j'ai c'est toi qui me dit qu'on doit aller... est-on allés voir Dumbledore ? » demanda Ginny en écarquillant les yeux et en se levant précipitamment.

« Oui, Gin'. » Répondit Draco encore ensommeillé. « On est allé voir Dumby mais tu t'es endormie devant sa porte, je lui ai parlé et t'ai ramené ici. Tu t'en souviens pas ? » A la fin de cette explication, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se rallongea confortablement.

« Mais il faut préparer les défenses ! Avertir les élèves, évacuer le collège, sécuriser les entrées, appeler les Aurors ! On doit les arrêter ! » Paniqua Ginny en sautillant partout, tant et si bien qu'elle énerva Draco qui, d'un geste de sa baguette, la pétrifia. Elle le fixa de ses yeux furieux et il lui sourit doucement. Lentement, il se leva et vint se mettre en face d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Regarde moi mon Amour, Dumbledore s'occupe de tout ceci. Il m'a juste dit de te garder ici, en sécurité, pendant l'attaque. » Il savait qu'il mentait mais il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir pour cet imbécillité d'ordre du Phénix. Il avait des projets pour eux deux qui ne souffriraient d'aucun obstacle, il se l'était juré.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il osé me mettre à l'écart ? Ce sont mes amis qui vont se battre et il m'a collée avec un fils de Mangemort ! Il est fou ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils et grogna. Fils de Mangemort. Il avait beau avoir Lucius Malfoy pour père, il préférait de loin que l'on ne les relie pas trop. Il n'avait pas la prétention de suivre un Mage noir dangereux mais celui ci influençait trop sa vie... Même sans être un de ces stupides fidèles, il était classifié comme une de leurs futures recrues...

Devant son air furieux, elle tenta de reculer mais le sort résista. Quand elle arriva enfin à se libérer, ce fut pour tomber sur le lit. Il n profita pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle et il lui murmura doucement :

« Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Je suis fils de Mangemort, certes, mais est que moi je te traites de fille de traître à son sang ? »

« Oui... » Glapit Ginny en tentant de se dégager, pas vraiment mal à l'aise mais ayant besoin de parler avec la totalité de ses neurones.

« Bon... En effet mais moi ce n'est pas toi, tu le sais que tu es différente tu es trop gentille... »le mot fut craché comme une insulte. « Pour ne pas me laisser une seconde chance... Allons, ne sois pas cruelle, laisse moi une chance !» Le dernier mot résonnait comme une supplique, le besoin d'être cru.

« Je me conformerai à la loi de mon père, pour l'heure je réserve mon jugement, nous verrons qui tu es vraiment. »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre et s'écarta d'elle. Selon la loi de son père. Elle disait qu'elle serait aussi tolérante qu'Arthur Weasel... Pardon, Weasley et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à trahir sa confiance. Vu la réaction de son père quand on lui avait appris qu'elle était liée à Nagini, cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais il tut le commentaire cinglant qui lui était venu à l'esprit et reprit doucement :

« Dumbledore a dit que nous devions rester ici pour que je te protège, si tu pénètres le champ de bataille, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait voir ta connexion avec Nagini et les informations que tu fournis sont trop importantes pour que tu ne sois blessée. »

Elle parut déçue puis hocha la tête. Toujours sans mot dire, elle retourna s'allonger sur le grand et confortable lit de son âme sœur et dit d'une petite voix.

« J'ai peur Draco... J'ai si peur... »

Elle frémit et il se pressa vers elle. Il s'assit à son côté et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule et ce contact, cette odeur, suffirent à l'apaiser. Elle n'était pas totalement calmée, juste un peu moins inquiète.

Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait peur. La vie de sa famille et de ses meilleurs amis était en jeu. En fait, lui-même n'était pas sur de qui survivrait à cette attaque et c'était pour ça qu'il lui mentait pour la garder auprès de lui. Il avait besoin de la savoir en sécurité, tant pour lui que pour elle. Il mourrait littéralement si elle mourrait.

« Tout ira bien mon amour. Dumbledore a tout prévu... » chuchota-t-il. « Je ne laisserai personne nous faire du mal. C'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde aujourd'hui et à jamais. Souviens-t'en ! »

« Je sais... » soupira-t-elle. « On est ensemble, j'ai intégré mais ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur.. »

« C'est pour moi ? » S'étonna-t-il, flatté.

« Euh... Aussi, oui... Mais j'ai aussi peur pour les miens... Imagine si Harry se faisait tuer... »

Il relâcha sa petite amie, s'écarta et lui lança un regard froid. Elle le regarda, surprise, se rapprocha et enroula ses maigres bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il ne referma pas les siens autour d'elle et elle planta ses yeux de biches dans les océans polaires de son âme sœur. Elle put aisément y lire la jalousie.

En un éclair elle comprit, il pensait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Harry alors qu'elle songeait surtout à l'avenir du monde sorcier si le Survivant se faisait tuer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les replonger dans ceux de son compagnon.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, combien de temps va-t-il te falloir pour comprendre que je suis AMOUREUSE de toi, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, que tu es mon âme sœur et qu'Harry est comme un frère pour moi ? Combien de temps ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de son homme. Il se raidit, surpris, puis lui répondit avec ardeur. Un baiser qui scellait leur promesse. La promesse d'un amour dont aucun n'avait voulu mais qui allait leur faire tout franchir.

« Ginny, ma belle, pendant quatre ans tu as prétendu l'aimer ! Je ne peux effacer ceci... »

Il n'osa pas finir en croisant ses yeux où l'orage s'était déclaré et laissa sa voix s'éteindre.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup pendant la fin de journée, chacun racontant ses plus beaux souvenirs à Poudlard, terrain neutre qui avait pour avantage de ne pas ramener le sujet de la Guerre sur le tapis.

Le soir venu, Ginny ne tenait absolument plus en place, elle faisait les cent pas, s'inquiétait et hurlait sur son âme sœur pour obtenir l'autorisation de sortir, autorisation que bien évidemment il refusa.

« Tu ne comprends pas Draco, j'ai besoin d'aller les aider ! » Hurlait-elle au jeune homme qui restait stoïque. « Si tu ne me le permets pas, je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! »

« Désolé Ginny, je ne peux pas te le permettre, ordre de Dumbledore. »

« Depuis quand obéis-tu au Professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Depuis que ses ordres de vieillard citronné me permettent de te sauver. »

« Draco, je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse ! » S'écria-t-elle, hystérique. « Je t'en supplie ! »

Mais le Serpentard fut inflexible, ils attendraient. Alors Ginny commit une erreur de taille, une erreur stupide. Elle se crut plus maligne, plus rapide et plus habile que le Prince des verts et argents. Elle se retourna soudainement et envoya un Sortilège de Chauve-Furie si puissants que Draco dut se résoudre à se baisser pour l'éviter. Elle se précipita vers la sortie mais c'était sans compter l'habileté que Draco possédait. En un simple mouvement de poignet, il l'immobilisa puis alla sceller la porte avec un « Collaporta ! » à peine audible.

Quand il se retourna, il bascula dans les perles caramel de la jeune fille. Elles reflétaient sa fureur, sa douleur d'être incomprise par son homme, sa honte d'avoir été humiliée et sa peur pour les autres. Devant l'intensité de ce regard, il baissa le sien et frissonna. Quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être réellement effrayante.

Il se souvint alors d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu enfant, alors qu'il s'était éclipsé de chez lui pour rejoindre une petite fille de 8 ans (car il en avait neuf à l'époque) qu'il avait rencontré dans son village, une petite Sang-mélé du nom de Stéphanie. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour lui montrer sa maison. Il avait accepté et elle l'avait emmené chez elle. Elle lui avait montré son « film » préféré. Une histoire de lion. A un moment, le Lion avait été victime d'un complot et il était rejeté par ceux qu'il aimait. La chanson était magnifique.

Il se rappela comment ce début d'amitié avait été gâché par l'arrivée de ses parents. Sa mère l'avait ramené chez lui et son père les avait rejoints une dizaine de minutes plus tard. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait reçu son premier Doloris... A neuf ans, pour avoir eu une amie qui n'était pas de Sang-Pur.

Mais là, le regard de Ginny criait cette chanson.

_« Trahison,_

_Disgrâce,_

_L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face._

_Trahison [quel outrage!]_

_Disgrâce [quelle violence!]_

_Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance ! »_

Il soupira, la libéra de son sort d'immobilisation et soupira.

« Mon amour, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser sortir... Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre... »

« Tu dis ça mais en vrai, si tu le fais, c'est parce que si je meurs tu meurs ! T'en as rien à foutre de moi ! Tu n'es jamais sincère, es-tu toujours obligé de porter ce foutu masque d'hypocrisie suffisante? Pourrais-tu ne serait-ce qu'un jour, m'aimer au lieu de t'aimer ? »

Elle vit Draco baisser les yeux et elle l'entendit clairement inspirer comme s'il avait reçu un choc, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer ou de s'énerver. Elle recula jusqu'à plaquer son dos contre le mur et attendit, elle savait depuis peu de quoi Draco était capable énervé. Tout d'un coup, il releva la tête et marcha jusqu'à elle. Ginny se recroquevilla en attendant qu'il la frappe mais le coup ne vint jamais. A la place, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Ses mains dans son dos et sa tête dans son cou, il lui murmura un « désolé » hésitant.

« Ma belle... » Commença-t-il, le visage toujours caché, son souffle effleurant la gorge pâle de celle qu'il aimait. « Je suis désolé si tu as pu croire cela.. A vrai dire, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis... Je sais que j'ai agi étrangement envers toi et... »

« Comme me frapper, m'humilier puis me jurer ton amour ? » Coupa Ginny, presque moqueuse.

« Oui, comme ça... » Fit Draco d'un ton un peu plus sec. « Il faut que tu comprennes Ginny ! Merde, ouvre les yeux ! Je suis fils du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, chef des Serpentard ! Ma vie allait parfaitement bien avant que cette foutue malédiction la fasse déraper ! »

Ginny hoqueta, outrée et se dégagea de son étreinte. Malgré la fureur qui brillait dans ses yeux, Draco ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle.

« C'est tout ce qu'on est pour toi ? Le résultat d'une foutue malédiction qui a gâché ta vie ? »

Il la fusilla du regard et ce seul contact visuel terrorisa la jeune fille. Les yeux orages qui la fixaient irradiaient la douleur et la folie.

« Mais laisse moi t'expliquer par Morgane ! » S'emporta-t'il, véhément. « Cette malédiction a tout fait déraper, oui ! Ne me fais pas ce regard de vierge effarouchée, c'est vrai ! Avant toi, j'étais ce que je voulais, je n'étais que moi et ça me suffisait ! Puis je t'ai remarquée... Pourquoi pas avant, je ne le sais pas ! Mais je t'ai observée de loin. Toi, ta jolie silhouette, tes cheveux flamboyants et ton foutu caractère ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi sans même te connaître.. Et de là, l'envie de te voir est devenue douloureuse.. J'étais ton pantin, ta machine, tu me définissais ! J'ai du apprendre à vivre sans toi ! Et puis je te trouve un soir, prête à mettre fin à tes jours avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de te connaître ! Il fallait que j'agisse ! Maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes ensembles et il faut que tu comprennes que pour être avec toi je dois renier ma famille et mes convictions ! Alors je suis peut-être dur à vivre mais Ginny, laisse moi du temps ! Je t'aime même si ce n'est pas évident à voir, je suis amoureux de toi et ça ne changera plus ! C'est toi et moi désormais alors je t'en prie... Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras... »

Il avait de nouveau baissé la tête à la fin de son discours afin de cacher la douleur qui s'était inscrite sur son visage. Si elle avait eu des larmes pour pleurer, Ginny aurait pleuré d'émotion suite à sa tirade car elle expliquait tout. Elle ressentit le besoin de l'embrasser mais songea à ceux qui auraient besoin d'elle et, relevant son menton, elle déclara qu'ils devaient aller aider les autres. Cela lui coûtait, elle le voyait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

S'il rechignait à y aller, il ne dit mot et lui ordonna alors de rester derrière lui en cas de danger, ce qu'elle accepta de mauvaise grâce. Ils sortirent discrètement de la chambre et se dirigèrent sans bruit vers les couloirs du château. Une fois en dehors du territoire Serpentard, Draco se tourna vers Ginny.

« Et maintenant on va où Princesse ? » Demanda-t-il.

« En direction des dortoirs, de Gryffondor, j'ai besoin de savoir que mes amis vont bien ! » Répondit-elle sans hésitation, le défiant de protester. Une ombre passa sur le visage aristocratique du jeune homme mais il ne dit mot. Il n'était plus temps de se sentir jaloux de ce stupide Potter puisqu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait même si entre eux c'était... explosif...

Il lui prit la main et se dirigea rapidement vers le dortoir des Rouges et Ors, tentant de ne pas s'interroger sur le calme morbide du château. En effet, d'habitude le vieil édifice respirait toujours la joie et la vivacité mais là, les couloirs paraissaient bien vides et effrayants.

Les corridors étaient vides de monde eux aussi et ils n'eurent point de mal à se faufiler jusqu'au septième étage où un spectacle désolant prenait place. Sur le mur de pierre blonde qui soutenait le portrait de la Grosse Dame, un corps gisait au sol. Autour de cette personne inanimée, une flaque rouge s'était formé et le sang ruisselait dans les joints du sol. S'il était évident que le cadavre était celui d'un jeune homme, Draco ne chercha pas à savoir qui il était car le tableau qui scellait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffons pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds, lacérés à un point où on ne voyait plus le décor, révélant le passage menant chez les amis de sa dulcinée.

Ginny, elle, ne s'arrêta pas pour détailler la scène, elle se rua vers le jeune homme décédé en sanglotant. Elle fit basculer le corps à l'horizontal et le Serpentard mit un peu de temps avant de reconnaître la victime. Si ses cheveux noirs étaient caractéristiques, ils étaient devenus poisseux à cause du sang qui tapissait les murs, et son visage avait été méthodiquement déchiqueté. La seule chose qui lui permit de déterminer qui était ce garçon, ce fut le regard que lui jeta Ginny.

« Merlin... C'est Neville... Je crois qu'il est mort ! » Souffla-t-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Ainsi, ils avaient agi trop tard...


End file.
